Final Fantasy Infinite
by Ravenna676
Summary: a Saiyan, a Jedi, two titans, two crusaders, 2 halfas, and a goddess must rally together to destroy the ultimate evil from the galaxy. seeing as how people don't review anymore this story is on hiatus until i get some reviews on what to do with this.
1. Beginnings

Final Fantasy Infinite

Disclaimer: it's pretty obvious I don't own anybody in this fic, except original characters and the storyline.

Beginnings

Amityville

"Does it have to be this cold in April?"

"Yes Sam, this is god form of humoring himself" Tucker said laughing to himself.

"Oh yes that's right, thanks for reminding me why I'm an atheist" Sam said as she put up the hood on her jacket.

"Well its Friday night what's on the agenda?" Tucker asked as he looked at his two friends.

"Well there are always movies at my place" Sam said.

"Yeah I'm sure it beats any movie theater, by the way are there any butlers for the popcorn?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Alright Danny I get it I'm rich" Sam said slightly annoyed.

"Just kidding, but yeah that sounds good, I just have to drop off a couple of ghosts in the ghost zone first" Danny said holding his Fenton thermos.

"Where'd you pick up these ones from?" Tucker asked.

"Found these guys in a back alley, Former members of Ember's band I guess" Danny said putting the thermos in his backpack.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those guys" Tucker said.

"Yeah but without Ember, these guys are nothing but lowly poltergeists" Danny said. The three friends then walked up the steps into Danny's house.

"I'm amazed this house still stands with all the stress from the ghost equipment on the roof" Sam said as they walked down into the basement.

"Ya know I never figured that one out either" Danny said thinking about it for a moment. As they entered the basement, Danny walked towards the ghost portal while Sam leaned against the side way while Danny normally did these things.

"Tucker, open the portal" Danny said. Tucker flipped the switches and the ghost portal opened.

"What the?" Sam said as she looked into the portal.

"My thoughts exactly" Danny said as he saw the same thing. The portal had been warped; instead of its ghostly fluorescent it was black with grey spirals. "Something isn't right I'm going in to check it out" Danny said Transforming into his ghostly counterpart.

"Alright what can we do to help?" Tucker asked standing up from his chair.

"I think you guys should sit this one out, it could be dangerous" Danny said.

"Um Danny, We've been through way worse than some weird discoloration of the portal, we're coming too" Sam said walking over towards him.

'I guess they're coming then. They never were the type to take no for an answer' Danny thought to himself.

"Alright then hop in the spectral speeder and follow me, we got to check this out" Danny said as his friends piled in the speeder. "Just follow me and stay close" Danny said as he took off into the portal with Tucker and Sam right behind him.

"God, he talks like we've never done this before" Sam said navigating the craft.

"You know how he is sometimes" Tucker said. Sam just nodded. Once they entered everything appeared how it normally was, except everything was grey with shades of black; and not a ghost to be seen.

"I wonder what happened here" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I got an eerie about this" Danny said flying alongside the ship.

"Yeah, like every other eerie feeling you've gotten almost daily, I think it's the ghost side of you" Sam said sarcastically.

"It's weird not a ghost to be seen, normally the box ghost is pestering us by now" Danny said observing the seemingly foreign scenery, and then he felt a cold blue mist come out of his mouth.

"Guys stop the ship, something's coming" Danny said halting the ship with him. A light blue mist began to form in front of them, the mist turning slowing to blue fire.

"Figures I'd find you here Dipstick" Ember said with a hint of rage in her voice.

"Uh oh, um listen Ember we need to know what happened here" Danny said trying to reason with the demonic rockstar.

"I could ask you the same thing Halfa, I figured you're responsible for this chaos, eradication" Ember said.

"Eradication? I want you in the ghost zone, not taking over the world, I don't care if you exist here" Danny said hovering closer to her.

"You better not be lying ghost boy, it'll be bad news if you are" Ember said glaring at him.

"You have to tell me what happened" Danny asked.

"It all started when a new ghost came by and stumbled into the forbidden section of the ghost zone, he must've opened the wrong door and this place went to hell. Portals started opening up and swallowed up all ghosts in sight. Walker and I are the only ones really left; all the others were consumed by the rouge portals or left the ghost zone in some manner. We assumed you were trying to get rid of us" Ember said looking down.

"I never thought I'd say this but take me to Walker, we'll figure out a way to reverse this" Danny said.

"Very well follow me but be wary, these portals come fast, be on you guard" Ember said taking off, Danny followed along with Tucker and Sam.

"Danny what's going on out there?" Sam asked urgently.

"Ember's an ally for the moment, something attacked the ghost zone, and we got to figure out what" Danny said.

"Well so much for movie night" Tucker said putting his hands behind his head. After flying for a short while they came across a building reduced to shambles.

"Oh my god, that's Walker's prison" Danny said in shock. They entered through a hole through the top of the wreckage, landing in an office.

"Well if it isn't my favorite convict, here's a bright spot to my day" Walker said turning around to face them in his chair.

"He claims to have nothing to do with attack on the ghost zone" Ember said sitting down in a backwards chair.

"I say we put him in lock up just in case" Walker said with an evil glare.

"I'm not responsible for this, we came in here to investigate the discoloration of the ghost portal and immediately ran into Ember" Danny explained. Sam and Tucker hoped out of the Spectral Speeder.

"Yeah, so save your quarrels till after this mess would ya" Sam said with her usual attitude.

"Watch you words mortal" Walker said.

"Just tell me what happened" Danny said walking up to his desk.

"A few hours ago some newbie opened a door it shouldn't have. The damage was widespread and total, all ghosts outside of this room are MIA, and we don't have much time ourselves with our luck" Walker said.

"Yeah and these portals are composed of Psionic Ectoplasmic Energy" Ember stated.

"English please?" Danny asked.

"Hey that's the stuff that gave you your powers" Tucker chimed in.

"Precisely, and has the opposite effect on us" Walker said.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"It gave your energy and it drains ours" Walker said bluntly.

"Oh, so do you know of a way to put this away?" Danny asked.

"No, not yet" Walker said.

"Well what can I do to help?" Danny asked.

"You're willing to help us, we half expected you to be behind this somehow" Walker said bewildered.

"I do what I can" Danny said smiling. The whole complex began to shake violently at that moment.

"What's happening?" Sam Yelled.

"They're here" Walker yelled standing up from his chair. The office door slammed open, everyone turned to see nothing but ghostly mist.

"Sam, Tucker, get behind me" Danny said as he got in his normal battle stance. Ember and Walker soon stood up and stood beside Danny. From the mist a dark silhouette appeared in the mist. In a flash it was gone, and Walker fell to his knees. Ember looked behind her to see a dark three dimensional silhouette standing in front of Walkers desk. Danny looked down at Walker and laid still then slowly dissipated away.

"Tucker, Sam, get in the speeder and get out of here as fast as you can" Danny said with his voice filled with worry.

"But Danny" Sam muttered before being cut off.

"Just go, I'll be fine" Danny said looking back at them. With that Tucker grabbed Sam and dragged her back to the speeder, the shadow taking notice of this waved his hand towards them and they both were frozen in place.

"Danny, we can't move" Sam yelled struggling against the paranormal bonds.

"Let my friend's go you bastard" Danny yelled as he flew full flight towards the shadow only to pass right through it and watch it disappear. It then reappeared behind Danny. Ember then took a shot at the shadow but she too simply phased right through it as it disappeared again. Danny and Ember looked around as Sam and Tucker fell from their bonds.

"Is it gone?" Danny asked looking around trying to sense whatever it was.

"Not by a long shot sweety" Ember said. The walls then phased into several spiral like portals on each wall; Ember and Danny got into battle stances again waiting for the next attack. The temperature began to drop.

"It's getting cold" Tucker stated.

"We better get out of here" Sam said. The two were then frozen in place again. "Damn it, I'm really starting to hate this bullshit" Sam yelled out struggling to be free again. The Shadow then silently appeared behind Ember, and with a simple backhand, sent her screaming into one of the portals. Danny turned around but not in time as he received a blow to the abdomen and another blow to the head that sent him reeling into another portal. The shadow apparatus then slowly guided over to Sam and Tucker.

"What did you do with Danny you paranormal prick" Sam said as she spat at the ghostly figure. It then brought up its arm then in a lightning fast move brought it done. The last image they saw was the black of its arm.

* * *

Okinawa

"Ugh, no damn sleep last night" A gruff voice muttered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. "At least it's a good day for training" He remarked noting the summer weather outside.

"Vegeta honey, don't forget to take the dog for a walk before you go out" He heard his wife yell from upstairs.

"Yeah Alright" Vegeta said as he made his way to the back sliding glass door, with the German Sheppard puppy nipping at his ankles." Blast the damn dog to oblivion" Vegeta muttered to himself as he opened the door, watching it sprint out. Vegeta walked out to the beach for some meditation and honestly a little relaxation. Vegeta had no objections when Bulma decided to buy this beach house in Okinawa.

"However you were a mistake from the start" Vegeta said opening his eyes to see the dog sitting and staring at him a few feet away. The dog then pounced on him and began licking him.

"Yeah some guard dog, all a burglar has to do is scratch you behind the ears and the house is there's" Vegeta said as he began to scratch the dog. "Alright mutt go play Vegeta said throwing a stick out on the water while the dog chased it. He then sat and meditated like he did every morning when he woke up. He began concentrating his energy and centering it in the core of his chest and temple and slowly floated about 2 feet off the ground. He then proceeded to remember his days on planet Vegeta. This was the only time he could do so without interruption. Reminiscing of his race was a constant reminder of who he really was at heart, and his proud lineage, this reminded him that his people and their legacy may be gone but never lost or forgotten.

The family dog did its normal routine as well once returning from fetching the stick it would always walk ext to Vegeta and start sniffing him inquiring as to what he was doing. After about ten minutes or so the dog would lay down next to its master and relax with Vegeta. Vegeta though closing his mind to the outside world was still aware of everything to a miniscule pin drop half a mile away. Sensing the dog's relaxation next to him allowed him inner peace, although he never understood why, he just went with it.

Vegeta then had a certain memory come into play, when he was a child his father would tell him stories of his proud race. Talking about the conquests of the mighty Saiyan race was a Saiyan's way of bonding and interaction.

_Flashback_

"My young prince, come to your father" King Vegeta said to his son as he sat on his thrown on the flag ship of the Saiyan Navy.

"Yes Father" Vegeta said as he sprinted up to his father.

"Look out that window" The King said. Vegeta looked out of the ship side panel and saw a desolate star system. "That my son is the Sekota Star System, in that system a grand battle once took place, between the mighty Saiyan race, and the Palozian knights of the planet Kazu" King Vegeta stated.

"What happened?" young Vegeta asked.

"A thousand years ago our race set to conquer Kazu for its strategic positioning and valuable resources. What they found however was a religious cult worshipping what was considered some pagan demi god. When a squadron of solders was sent to eliminate the insurrection, they were wiped out in mere moments. A message was then sent to the Saiyan king, your descendent King Balrok, telling of their uprising and declaration of war on the Saiyan race" His father explained.

"How dare that infidel defile our great race" Vegeta said bluntly spitting towards the star system.

"King Balrok felt similarly; he sent 30 war ships and a million Saiyan warriors to destroy the planet's people and conquer the planet" His father continued.

"Why so many to take out a small inbred planet?" The young boy asked.

"A lesson to be learned son, having your allies trust you is one thing, but fear is the true controller of wills, King Balrok sent the massive army to prove a point. However when the army arrived they were met with 200,000 Palozian knights, whom were well trained and had a home field advantage" King Vegeta said.

"What happened next father?" Vegeta asked.

"It was the worst loss in Saiyan history, in fact only one single man returned. His name was Ru. However he came back different from when he left. When the king asked what happened Ru simply smiled and said _they killed my comrades so I destroyed their planet_. That kind of power was unheard of at the time so when pestered about it he exclaimed _I am the super Saiyan of legend_; and indeed he was" the king laughed. Vegeta's mouth was agape.

"Wow" was all the boy could mutter.

_End flashback_

Vegeta loved that memory, it reminded him about how powerful and great his people once were. Vegeta's nose twitched slightly and quickly flipped around to grab whomever's arm he felt approaching him. He turned around and saw nothing. Then he turned around and saw the weirdest thing he's ever seen in his life.

"What in the bloody hell" He slightly whispered to himself as he gazed upon what appeared to be a massive sphere of liquid floating in the sky. He then noticed a small glint of light shine out of it. He knew what was coming next as he dodged. 3 massive chi-like missile attacks completely wiped out the beach he was meditating on. Looking down he saw his dog in his arms whimpering.

"Oh quit crying" he muttered as he flew towards the beach house. Bulma then ran out yelling and screaming.

"What in the fucking hell is going on out here?" She yelled before she was silenced by the massive sphere of water and the once beach that was now rendered to craters and glass.

"Get Trunks and Bura, and get the hell out of here I'll take care of that ugly mother fucker" Vegeta said getting in stance.

"Alright, but if that house is destroyed so help me Kami" Bulma started saying.

"Just taking the fucking dog and kids and get the fuck out of here" Vegeta said, upon saying that Gokou landed next to Vegeta.

"Now what kind of trouble are you causing now Vegeta, I felt that shockwave 300 miles away" Gokou said staring at Vegeta.

"Take a look for yourself Kakarot" Vegeta said motioning towards the sea.

"What the Hell?" Gokou said gawking at the size of the creature.

"That's what I said" Vegeta said powering up.

"Well I guess there will be plenty of water if we're thirsty" Gokou said as he powered up as well.

"I'll attack the thing head on, you flank from the left, suppress your power level until the last moment, we don't know what this thing can sense or is capable of" Vegeta Explained as he went Super Saiyan.

"You sure that'll work?" Gokou asked scratching his head.

"You got a better plan?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Well can't we talk it first, see if we can negotiate? Maybe its friendly? Gokou said optimistically.

"Gokou" Vegeta said.

"Yeah Vegeta" Gokou replied.

"When have any of our enemies ever negotiated with us?" Vegeta asked.

"Um I don't think any have" Gokou said.

"And what does that look like to you?" Vegeta asked again.

"Um a big ball of water" Gokou replied.

"Guess again" Vegeta said.

"Well you don't know it's an enemy yet, let's try to negotiate" Gokou responded. Vegeta took a deep breath.

"IT SHOT FUCKING CHI BLASTS AT ME, NEARLY WIPED OUT MY DOG AND MY HOME, AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME THAT THIS THING MIGHT BE FRIENDLY, OR BETTER YET NEGOTIATE WITH IT. WELL FROM WHERE I'M STANDING IT'S A BIG FUCKING PUDDLE, YOU WANT TO ARGUE WITH WATER BE MY GUEST, I'M JUST GOING TO EVAPORATE FUCKING THING AND CALL IT A FUCKING DAY SO ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT! Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Fine you don't have to be so moody about it" Gokou said as the too powered up and flew at the sphere of water. Gokou went low and to the left while Vegeta went head on. Vegeta then fired some chi blast it the center to no affect.

"Stupid fucking puddle" Vegeta muttered to himself as he went in again with some more chi blasts, no effect. "Alright cum stain your fucked" Vegeta yelled as he flew in with a punch. It just entered like it would water. "What the hell" Vegeta said in shock. Then to his greater shock when he went to pull his arm out he couldn't, then slowly got sucked into the inside of the water sphere. HE struggled and struggled to release himself from the watery prison but to no avail. Slowly he felt consciousness slip away from him. And after a few moments everything was black.

* * *

Jump City

"Friend Raven, it's glorious to be doing the shopping activities with you on such magnificent of days" Starfire said with intense excitement as she floated next to Raven wile a pile of shopping bags floated behind them encased in Raven's dark energy.

"That's fantastic" Raven uttered sarcastically. 'How did I get suckered into this again' Raven thought to herself.

_Flashback_

Raven sat in the main lounge area drinking her morning tea reading a book. It was around 5:30 in the morning and she had just started the day. Then like a burst of lighting Starfire rushed into the room, apparently having found Robin's coffee.

"ComefriendRavenitisyourbirthdayontodaythemostgloriousofdayswemustsharethistimetogetherandcelebratethedateofyourbirthwiththecustomaryshoppingmakeupandtheothergirlthingsthewomendoonthishurrywemustleavenowastogettothemallontimewemustn'tbelateletusleavenowfriendraven" Starfire said rapid fire as she grabbed Raven by the arm and flew outside towards the mall. Raven looked at her watch.

"5:30, she managed to rip that whole statement off in a little under ten seconds and managed to get me out the door" Raven said to herself slightly impressed by the speed then groaned when she realized. "The mall doesn't open till nine"

_End flashback_

Raven Gazed at her watch again. "4PM, can't we go home now?" Raven said slightly whining.

"But do you not want to engage in the girly things?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not into those girly things" Raven said in her traditional monotone voice. Starfire had a deep look of dejection. Raven sighed.

"Plus there's other things we could do back at the tower" Starfire's eyes lit up like fire crackers.

"Oh Glorious" Starfire said.

"Come on lets go" Raven said as the two left the mall towards the tower. As they flew Raven couldn't help but see the tower in the distance. 'I'd bet my library they have a surprise party waiting for me when I arrive' Raven thought to herself. She looked over at Starfire. 'Though rude, gross, slimy, obnoxious, loud, nieve, cocky, quarrelsome, and overall pain in the asses, guess that's a family for ya' Raven thought as she smiled. 'It's nice having friends' Raven thought to herself. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a blow to the back from above. She recollected herself and looked up to see who it was.

"Slade" She said with a deep anger with a hint of rage in her voice. Simply staring at Raven.

"Hello Child" Slade said smirking underneath his mask.

"Whatever it is you want, you can take it and shove it" Raven said sternly. Her next statement was interrupted by being side blinded a wall of green energy hitting him with Starfire letting out a battle cry as she flew after him.

"Robin, come in immediately" Raven yelled into her telecom.

"Hey Rae, what's going on?" Robin said.

"Slade's back, get to the south docks, we're ten miles due south, you'll see the fireworks" Raven said as she put her telecom back in her cloak. And chased after Starfire and Slade. She found them standing on a pier as she landed next to Starfire.

"What is it you want Slade?" Starfire asked eyes glowing green.

"My dear, I wish I had time to explain, sadly time is not on my side, nor yours" Slade said as he fired some energy attack at the girls. Raven put up a black magic shield against it but to her shock the attack phased through her shield and hit the girls head on. And in an instant everything went black.

A/N the characters are set, with a few more to come into play. So can any1 tell me what the hell is going to happen, I of course know the answer but this is where the cliffhanger nonsense goes.

The pieces are set and the story begins, this is their story.


	2. When in doubt get the hell out

A/NAlright ladies and gents, Took a little while for me to update but I had Lasik surgery (same kind of laser from the James Bond movies) on my hand, but never fear I've returned. I'd first like to apologize for the short slightly abrupt first chapter; however I just wanted to get things kicking. I've gotten several PM's about request on how they want things to go. Sadly I already have set in mind and who the main characters will be, and any romantic hook ups that occur. However just because there are characters left out in this chapter doesn't mean they will not play a role in the future of this tale, maybe. But anyways you don't read these stories for the authors drabbling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Ask Butch Hartman, Akira Toriyama, DC comics, or Squaresoft about my ownership of these names. Go ahead ask them .

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, feeling a slight state of euphoric sedation; he tried to function his limbs normally. Sadly distorted reality doesn't allow that.

'Where am I' He thought as he tried to get accustomed to his surroundings. He felt as though he was submerged in water, but was still able to breathe and see clearly and normally. As his eyes got accustomed to the warp surroundings and realized his surrounds. He wasn't just floating anywhere.

'This is Xinthos, the Saiyan capital' Vegeta thought in a state of shock. Shock coming not from the city itself but the fact that it was ruins. Vegeta then closed his eyes and realized the true nature of his surroundings.

'This is a dream, none of this is real' Vegeta thought piecing together the clues to his state. Vegeta at the moment started to have a feeling in his chest, a feeling of being alone. 'Never thought I'd say this, but I wish Kakarot was here, at least his stupidity was amusing' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta woke up abruptly to a clash of thunder and rain. Looking around he was lying upon a rock, it was an archipelago of rocky debris amongst the water. He then looked down in astonishment; outside of his tattered jeans was his tail.

"How in the bloody hell did that grow back?" Vegeta asked himself in disbelief. Unless lost at a very young age, a Saiyan tail was never supposed to grow back. 'Well my day is getting weirder by the second' Vegeta thought to himself. He then stood up and looked around only to see storm clouds and a large palace looking building to his left.

"That'll provide some good shelter" Vegeta said as he began to fly towards the building, then stopped for a moment. "Meh, I need the exercise" Vegeta said to himself as he smiled and fell into the water; he then began swimming towards the ruins.

Meanwhile on another rock, someone else slowly came too.

"Anyone get the number of that train that just hit me?" Danny muttered to himself as he slowly sat up. Looking over to his left he saw a red haired girl lying on the rock with him. "Hey you alive?" He asked slightly shaking her shoulder. 'Please tell me I don't have a dead girl on my hands' Danny thought to himself, but was relieved when she began to stir. She opened her green eyes and saw Danny and immediately jumped up into her fighting stance.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?" Starfire said aggressively with her eyes glowing green.

"Whoa calm down, I'm friendly, I have no idea where we are either" Danny said throwing up his arms in surrender. She then calmed down.

"Oh I see, did Slade attack you as well?" Starfire asked.

"Slade? Never heard of him, I got attacked by some shadow creature in the ghost zone, now I have no idea where I am or my friends as well" Danny said dismally.

"Ghost zone?" Starfire asked inquisitively.

"Long story I'll explain later" Danny said rubbing his arms.

"Well I propose we search for our lost friends" Starfire said standing u p fully.

"As long as it gets us out of this rain, I'm game" Danny said.

"I'd say that tall structure over there would be our best chance, plus it would provide quite adequate shelter" Starfire said pointing to the ruins.

"Then let's get going" Danny said turning into his ghost form. 'Meh, who cares if this girl knows about me' Danny thought.

"What are you?" Starfire asked.

"Half ghost, again long story, I'll explain when we find some shelter.

"Alright" Starfire said as she began to hover in the air as well preparing to take off.

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"Oh I am Tamaranian, my name is Starfire" She said smiling.

"Danny, alright come on let's see who we could find" Danny said. And with that statement they both flew off.

Meanwhile inside the structure three girls lay unconscious in the middle of a large atrium.

"These girls weren't here when we got here were they?" one voice said.

"I don't think so, but this place is pretty damn big so who the hell knows. Why don't you heal them and find out where they came from?" The other voice suggested.

"That might work" The voice said raising his staff.

"You know me, I do my thinking for you" The other voice responded. And from the man's staff came green clouds of light that descended upon the girls. They all began coughing furiously, upon recollecting themselves they slowly began to rise.

"Ah good morning, who might you three be?" The one voice asked. The three slowly stood up looking at the origin of the voices.

"Raven" one said slowly.

"Sam" The middle girl said falling back on her butt.

"Ember" The other girl said crouching on one knee.

"And you three came here how?" The other voice asked.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I know you" Raven said returning to her monotone voice.

"Ah Where are my manner? The name's Darius Kobrakai and this is my good friend Jules Raeka" Darius said smiling. The three girls then got their first good look at them. Jules was the shorter of the two, looking of Irish decent with medium length red hair and dark brown eyes. He slightly tight jeans and light metallic armor on his chest and a claymore tucked in its holster. Darius on the other hand was much taller, with long blonde hair with black undertones, and red streaks throughout, he wore denim boot cut jeans and big black boots with metallic ends. He had in a holster a long sword and a staff in his right hand with a sculpture flame on its tip. He wore a matching sleeveless denim vest exposing his middle and upper torso, also exposing his long dagger like scar extending from his left pectoral to his lower ribcage on his right side. The most noticing feature however was what was coming out the back of his jeans.

"I'm sorry, but are you part monkey or something?" Ember asked looking at his ape-like tail.

"Ah Haha saw that coming Ronso boy" Jules said with a bellowing deep laughter.

"No, my dear, a trait from my father's side they all had tails, strange family trait I have to say, and I assure you I assure you I am not part ape or Ronso" Darius said smiling.

"Ronso?" Raven asked curiously.

"Surely you must have heard of the Ronso clan, have you not?" Darius said laughing a bit in disbelief. They all looked at him curiously.

"Perhaps not, looks like you girls took a bit of a beating though, some fiends get yah or something?" Jules asked.

"We were attacked and then we woke up here" Sam said finally bringing herself to her feet.

"Care to share?" Darius asked.

"I think we've been through hell, how are we supposed to trust you?" Ember asked standing herself up, it was then Sam noticed.

"What have you got to lose?" Darius asked.

"Oh my god Ember you're arm is bleeding!" Sam said in shock.

"You little twerp that can't be possible" Ember said feeling her arm; she felt what Sam was talking about. When she brought her hand up to her face. A red liquid stained her hand, which didn't look quite as white as it once had. Sam rushed up to Ember and check for a pulse.

"Well for one, yes you're bleeding, and two you have a pulse, you're alive Ember" Sam said in a slightly confused tone.

"That's impossible I should be dead, plus I can still use my powers" Ember said conjuring up green magic with one hand.

"Maybe, that portal you were talking about, the one made of that energy that made Danny half ghost, perhaps it made you half human" Sam hypothesized.

"Your one to talk" Ember said laughing as she looked at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously. Ember put her face real close to Sam's.

"Look in the mirror, baby pop, if what you're telling me is true, then you're just as alive as I am" Ember said smirking. Sam haste fully looked down and noticed, the paler skin, how cold her body was. She ran over and looked into a puddle formed from the leaky ceiling and her fears were proven. She frantically checked for a pulse as she looked at her now snow white hair and fluorescent lime green eyes. She sighed some relief however when she found a frantically beating pulse. Meanwhile Raven, Darius, and Jules, sat there listening to the whole ordeal.

"Wait one god damn minute you're dead?" Jules said slowly reaching for his Claymore.

"Yeah I'd like an answer to this question myself" Raven said as she turned towards the two other girls.

"Relax, we're friendly" Ember said putting her hand up in the air.

"Yeah we mean no harm" They heard a voice say to their left. Raven never got a chance to turn as Starfire tackled her and gave her one of Starfire's famous death grips ahem I mean hugs.

Before the impact Raven muttered to herself; "Shit"

"The two girls are with me" Danny said as he walked over towards Sam. Darius noticed the boy's complexion and other ghostly features.

"Are you a spirit as well" Darius said taking a step forward.

"Well you're half right, we're all still alive, just some of us more than others" Danny said chuckling at his own witticism.

"Danny what the hell happened to me? Sam said clearly somewhat distressed.

"Well I overheard everything and it looks to me like the same thing that happened to me" Danny said looking her down in examination.

"I'm really starting to get freak out by this" Sam said regaining her composure.

"Really?" Danny said sarcastically. "Just relax I'll figure out a way to fix this" Danny said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You did always say how cool it would be to have ghost powers.

"Yeah it's just freaky that's all" Sam said laughing slightly.

"We'll pick this up later" Danny said as he looked over at Jules and Darius.

"Don't worry guys we're all friendly, we just want to figure out what attacked us and how do we get home" Danny said as he and Sam joined Raven, Starfire, and Ember.

"Well why don't you start by telling us what happened to you" Darius said taking a seat on a nearby rock, while Jules prepared a fire.

"Well, me and my friends Sam and Tucker we're investigating paranormal activity in the ghost zone, when we were encountered by Ember, then sometime later we we're attacked by some shadow spirit, and the last thing I remember was all of us getting knocked into some portal, then we woke up here" Danny explained.

"What is the ghost zone you speak of?" Darius asked.

"Basically a place where the dead live" Danny explained.

"Ah you must mean the Farplane" Darius stated.

"Yeah sure we'll go with that" Danny said with a weird look on his face.

"And I understand she is Sam, but where is your other friend Tucker?" Darius asked.

"I don't know haven't seen him since the attack" Danny said solemnly.

"And so were all you three dead then?" Darius asked again.

"Well actually no, if my thinking serves me right then we're all half ghost, half human, and don't hold me to that statement, we're all just kind of byproducts of accidents" Danny said chuckling.

"Ah I see, how about you two?" Darius asked motioning over to the two girls who were listening intently.

"I'm Raven and this is Starfire, I'm a mage and she's just an alien, we're off the Teen Titans" Raven began to explain.

"NO WAY, your part of the Teen Titans?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yes we are, and you're that Halfa the spirit world keeps raving about" Raven said bluntly.

"Ah so there is a connection between you two, no?" Darius said smiling.

"Anyways, we were fighting a dangerous criminal whom we thought was dead. He attacked Starfire and I without notice and after being incapacitated we ended up here" Raven Explained.

"May I Inquire as to his or her name?" Darius asked.

"Slade" Raven and Starfire both said in unison, both with disgust in their mouth.

"What did he look like?" Darius asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Tall, full metallic body armor from head to toe, half black, half copper" Raven described.

"I see, we'll you're lucky to be alive" Darius said with a clear look of discomfort on his face.

"You know something don't you?" Raven asked reading his face like a children's book.

"Well I can't say I know anything for certain, however I have a good idea" Darius said standing up and clearing his throat.

"Care to explain?" Raven asked.

"The Slade I am familiar with is a wretched demon from the past he dwells in the ruins of the holy city, aligned with the greatest of evils" Darius explained. There then was a sudden explosion from one of the sides of the atrium. From the dust and explosion Vegeta walked out.

"Stupid fucking mazes and catacombs, I have no time for this nonsensical bullshit" Vegeta said as he stepped into the atrium, everyone staring at him. "And what in the bloody fuck do you think you're looking at?" Vegeta said angrily.

"A very angry man" Danny muttered to himself inaudibly.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Darius asked.

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta said stating his traditional monologue.

"Oh ho, a prince too, we have quite the rift rafts" Darius said with a smile.

"You dare call me a rift raft?" Vegeta said obviously annoyed with the new stranger.

"Please Vegeta sit with us, perhaps you have a story to share as well?" Darius asked.

"I'm looking for Kakarot, not a bunch of kids" Vegeta said dusting himself off.

"I think you'll find we are the only inhabitants of this lost temple" Darius said. Vegeta sensed the surrounding area, the only living energy he could sense was in that room, minus the unexplained energy he'd felt when he entered this place.

"Please, sir prince, sit with us, you look like you could use some company" Darius said jokingly. Vegeta merely grunted and sat down on a rock about a dozen feet from them.

"Well anyways, you say Slade is a demon around here?" Raven asked continuing the conversation.

"The Slade I'm familiar with yes, he was once a very evil man who died many millennia ago, and was given power by an evil demon, and he's been hunting the innocent in the Gagazet region from the Auroch fields to the holy city herself" Darius explained. Raven's heart began to sink slightly. "You couldn't have dealt with the same Slade however, I mean Slade must've perished at least 500,000 years ago" Darius said smiling to himself. Raven and Starfire were not smiling however. Meanwhile Sam began putting pieces together.

"Danny may I speak with you for a moment?" Sam asked motioning for him to follow. Everyone else's head perked up then went back to their conversation.

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked.

"Well outside of being freaked out by the fact I'm half dead now, I've been attack and sent through portals to god knows where, I think I've figured something out" Sam said.

"And?" Danny said.

"Well the Teen Titans are from Jump City, which is what 500 some odd miles away?" Sam said.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"We'll if what this Slade Raven is talking about is the same as the one Darius is talking about, then we might not be just necessarily in another place" Sam said. Danny pieced it together,

"We might be in a different time" Danny said in a slight state of shock. Ember took a big gulp when she overheard Danny and Sam through Telepathy.

'You'd better be wrong little girl' Ember thought to herself.

Meanwhile over with everyone else.

"Hey Darius, I got the fire going" Jules said in hardy voice.

"Alright then, let's get warm shall we?" Darius said motioning everyone else towards the fired. Danny and Sam walked over quietly.

"Why are you being so friendly to complete strangers?" Ember asked, looking at him curiously as she rubbed her hands by the fire..

"From the sounds of it you all need a little bit of help, I would hope that if ever I'm in distress, there shall be people to help me" Darius said smiling.

"A little weird but I guess its ok then" Ember said to herself she began rubbing her hands faster. 'Fuck this cold bullshit, now I remember why I hate being alive' She thought to herself as she let out a heavy sigh.

There was a moment of silence for a little while before Starfire stood up and walked over to Darius.

"Thank you for the fire, we are all very gracious for your hospitality" Starfire said with a quick bow. Everyone else heard they statement and gave a nod of acknowledgment to Darius and Jules.

"You are all very welcome, I apologize I do not know more to help you return home but if you wish, you can all return with us to the Besaid Isles. Perhaps you shall learn more there than in a bunch of ruins" Darius said.

"That would help, I'm in" Sam said.

"Well I guess if she's going so am I" Danny said, Danny then gave a look to Ember who merely nodded in agreement.

"Probably would be the smartest thing at the moment" Raven said.

"Then it's decided, we two shall travel with you to your Besaid of Isles" Starfire said. Darius cocked an eyebrow.

"Forgive her, her English isn't fantastic" Raven said laughing a little bit.

"And how about you all mighty prince" Darius said slightly mocking Vegeta.

"Well it's not like I have any other options, but I'll kill you if you keep making those remarks" Vegeta said. Darius and Jules started laughing. Vegeta in turned began laughing as well.

'This man is a unique one' Darius thought to himself.

'What's funny is this crazy mother fucker thinks I'm joking' Vegeta thought.

""Alright then we're all in agreement then, we'll leave as soon as your ready" Darius said. Jules then stood up and looked towards the upper balconies.

"Is there a problem Jules?" Darius asked. Jules then threw a dagger he ripped out his pocket towards the balcony, and a figure dropped and hi the floor with a loud thud.

"Jesus man you killed him" Danny said looking at the corpse explode into several floating orbs of light.

"GUADO AMBUSH!" Jules yelled as he pulled out his claymore.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ember said looking around. Then about a dozen Guado and over 40 fiends dropped down from the balconies.

"Guado mercenaries, enemies of the Alliance, I hope you know how to defend yourselves" Jules said readying himself.

"Great, this day keeps getting better and better" Ember said, her hands glowing blue.

"Sam, stay with me" Danny said stepping in front of her.

"Surrender in the name of the Guado Legion, and perhaps we'll spare your lives" The apparent Guado leader said stepping forth to the group.

"How about you leave and I'll entertain the thought of not killing you" Vegeta said standing up. Everyone else gave Vegeta a worried look.

"You shall die by those words, you petty infidel" The Guado leader yelled.

"Well that's great we have a homicidal maniac on our side" Raven said conjuring her magic. Vegeta then raised his right arm towards the leader, and fired a chi blast completely vaporizing the Guado leader.

"I am not a maniac" Vegeta stated preparing himself for the coming attack. The first barrage of attacks came from the creatures the Guado brought with them. Many of them came in the form of evil looking wolves, and sliding mounds gelatinous material.

"Watch yourselves, the wolves are quick and the flans are mainly elemental magic and heard to kill with physical attacks" Darius yelled to everyone else as he stabbed one of the wolves with his longsword.

"Finally something amusing" Vegeta said as he fired at several fiends, vaporizing everything the blasts touch. Danny and Ember started firing their ecto-blasts at nearby fiends, while Sam stood nearby trying to avoid the conflict. Raven and Starfire were flying around over the approaching fiends and attacked the Guado. The Guado began summoning fire spells to attack the pursuers. Raven countered the attack with a white magic shield spell. Meanwhile Sam noticed the attackers tried in vain to attack Jules and Darius; between the raw power of Jules and his claymore, and the graceful swiftness of Darius whose moves were as fluid as water. Enemies crumbled through their combined strength.

"AH, GET OFF ME" Sam yelled; sadly not paying attention, a pack of wolf fiends, swarmed and tackled her and began gnawing her clothes.

"SAM!" Danny yelled in frantic distress as he tried to make his way over to Sam's attackers, but there were simply too many to make it quickly enough. Sam meanwhile tried desperately to shake the wolves but her constant flailing was of no use; one of the wolves then sank its teeth into Sam's calf. Sam's eyes then turned fluorescent purple and the rest of her body began to glow in the same colored aura.

"I said, BACK OFF!" Sam screamed as an energy wave of Ectoplasmic energy enveloped the wolves banishing them from existence. However after that attack her strength left her as she passed out. Her bright blue hair now black and her complexion normal. Danny stared in shock, then sprinting to Sam's side. Vegeta took notice of the fallen girl.

"Alright play times over" Vegeta stated as he held out both his palms, then concentrating chi energy to each of his fingers till he had ten small energy spheres. "You're all dead" Vegeta said as he let the energy go, watching it cut down and decimate his enemies in large clusters. Everyone else took quiet notice the ashes of the enemies they were once fighting.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease him" Jules said mockingly to Darius.

"Perhaps not" Darius responded in a slight state of shock.

"Damn it Sam wake up" Danny said shaking her. This brought Darius back to reality as he rushed over. Darius gave her body a quick overview.

"It would appear that burst of energy drained her, and she has a bite wound; but fear not, a quick white magic should alleviate this" Darius said as he put his hands out over Sam. Upon muttered something in an unknown language a green glow enveloped Sam's body. After about a moment he stood up.

"Why's she still out?" Danny asked, voice still filled with distress.

"She'll be fine, her wound is healed, and she'll just need some good rest" Darius asked.

"Alright someone needs to explain to me what the fuck just happened now" Ember said.

"Yeah an explanation would be greatly appreciated" Starfire said.

"We talk later, let us make haste to our vessel, all shall be explained there" Darius asked. Everyone looked at each other hesitantly then nodded in agreement. Vegeta was then the first to step forward.

"You listen here Darius, if you fuck with me, I will return the favor, got it?" Vegeta said coldly.

"I understand" Darius said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here then" Vegeta said. And with that everyone left.

Ok your welcome, I just wrote this damn chapter one handed. that's what I get for letting a doctor convince me to let him use the death star's laser beam on my freaking hand.

So now that I'm done ranting, thoughts? Sam has developed a similar problem to that of Danny's. And could Ember actually be alive? And Vegeta really likes to kill people. Everyone else is defending themselves, and he blows them up. Maybe Darius shouldn't fuck with him .

I also know that this fight scene was a little premature however later on you'll see the significant meaning of it.

Well anyways I'll update soon, prolly as soon as I get my other hand back

Cya in a few days


	3. Our Journey Begins

A/Nalright I'm back with an update to the story. Also I don't own any other the trademarked stuff in this story. Enjoy!

"You call this a fucking vessel? It's a small cargo boat from where I'm standing" Vegeta said as he stared at the slightly undersized boat.

"You'd rather swim?" Jules said as he trotted up the ramp, everyone else following.

"Stupid tugboat" Vegeta muttered to himself as he followed everyone else.

"Alright, Danny is it?" Darius said holding Sam over his shoulder.

"Yeah" Danny said reverting back to normal form.

"Take your friend inside, you'll find a hallway of bedrooms, place her in whichever one you wish so she can rest; along the way you'll see a door marked with foreign writing meet us all in there." Darius said handing Sam over to Danny.

"Alright got it" Danny said walking off with Sam. Darius then walked over to the stern of the ship as he watched the boat sail off from the shore, wearing a contemplative look on his face as he stared at the stars and moon.

"I believe you promised us a decent explanation" Ember said walking up behind Darius.

"Yes, I believe I did; come follow me" Darius said as he walked down some stairs into the belly of the ship. Everyone followed. After walking for a moment, they reached a door with strange markings on the front. Once they entered, they all took seats around what seemed to be a lounge area, on various couches, chairs, while Vegeta and Jules didn't bother to take a seat; Darius standing in front of a small fireplace, prepared a small fire.

"So as I promised I'll give you the best explanation I can about your scenario" Darius said.

"We don't really know the scenario yet" Raven said.

"Sadly, I know" Darius said grimly.

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" Danny asked walking into the room.

"No, Darius was just going to give us a very through explanation of or current circumstance" Vegeta said coldly, showing his obvious annoyance with everything that had transpired in the last few hours.

"Yes, well I'll begin with a question. What year is it?" Darius asked, pointing to Raven and Starfire on the couch first.

"2005" Raven said.

"Haha don't be ridiculous, that was 3 years ago, its 2008" Danny said laughing slightly. "Isn't it?" Danny said his laughing subsiding slightly.

"You're all wrong its 2057" Vegeta said coldly and sarcastically. They all drew a conclusion, and focused their attention back on Darius.

"Strange, it would seem that we have a group of people all here from 3 different dates; so either incompetence is afoot, or something more intricate" Darius said pacing back and forth.

"Who you calling incompetent, you whelp" Vegeta said clenching his fist.

"I would expect no less, than the lone prince of the mighty yet extinct Saiyan race" Darius said eyeing his reaction. Vegeta fell silent.

"Wait you're a Saiyan? The same Saiyan race that destroyed, Kazu?" Raven asked turning around. Vegeta then was truly silent, thinking of his childhood memory and realizing that everyone to experience that memory has been long dead.

"Ah, then we have Raven, The Gem, Inhabitant of Azarath, Dark magic user, Teen Titan, and daughter of the interdimensional demon, Trigon, I believe that's what his name his?" Darius asked, though already knowing the answer. Raven turned around in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked with a look of slight disbelief.

"I am a scholar my dear, allow me to finish. Then we have Starfire, also a Teen Titan member comes from the planet Tamaran, and your grammar is amusing at best. Ember McClain, famous singer from the 80's tragically to be killed in a fire. Danny Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom, you are the half ghost hero fighting the spirit world. I can't say about your friend but she does have a striking resemblance to, well I probably shouldn't say that" Darius said, one by one leaving more disbelief.

"Striking resemblance to whom?" Danny asked anxiously.

"It's not my place to reveal the future of your existence" Darius said slightly waving his finger.

"Future?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you are all legends, tales of great heroes battling evil, however with every one of you in these stories you all suddenly disappear, lost to history" Darius said.

"I don't give a damn about your bedtime stories" Vegeta said angrily.

"Well, if you are who I think you are; then after your time, mankind excels technologically at an astounding rate, so advanced, that they prevented a comet from exterminating the planet, cured all diseases, even mastered interstellar travel. Then there was a great war with army, lead by a great evil. The war decimated mankind, killing nearly 4 out of every 5 people. This war also sent technology back to that of your times. It was at this point mankind seeked to start over, there were revolutions, that lead to the reorganization of nations and even the renaming of the planet itself" Darius said gesturing the grandeur of the event.

"So where are we now?" Starfire asked.

"You're in the land of Spira, more specifically we just departed from the Ruins of the once paradise, Baaj. Well one thing I forgot to mention was after all these millennia took place there was evolution taking place. It's not just one intelligent species here, there are several now. The Guado whom descended from Alien and Human breeding many millennia ago the dwell in the nation of Guadosalem. Then we have the Ronso, a lion-like race, whom descend from the breeding of dogs and lions, and thousands of years of evolution, they live in the Ronso nation of Gagazet on the peak of Mt. Gagazet itself. Then there is the Al Bhed, who benefited from genetic engineering, they can be recognized by their green spiral eyes; they hail from the desert continent of Bikanel. Which leaves the rest of us regular humans, whom are pretty much the same even after 500,000 years" Darius explained laughing at the end. Everyone else minus Jules had blank stares.

"You expect me to believe this nonsense?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah you're story is a little farfetched" Danny added.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting this story to get a great response" Darius said looking down and shaking his head.

"Anyways, let's go crazy and say we believe you, why are we here?" Ember asked.

"Well with that I can only speculate" Darius said.

"Speculate away" Ember responded.

"Well roughly 3000 years ago, there was a great war that shook mankind to the brink of extinction; between the great machina alliances of Bevelle, the Al Bhed, and Luca faced off against the great magical summoners of the Ronso, Zanarkand, and Guadosalem. The machina alliance ensures its victory when it marched on Zanarkand. Now the thing about the art of summoning is you summon spirits, magic, or other great powers to wield as you will. Now the King of Zanarkand, supreme summoner Yu Yevon, sought to save his city, even if only in a dream. So he summoned a dream Zanarkand in the great ocean, miles away from anywhere else using his citizens as Fayths" Darius explained.

"Fayths? Danny asked.

"Fayths are living entities who give their soul and spirit to be wielded by a summoner, becoming available to whomever prays at the stone statue that was once their bodies" Darius explained.

"Azarath had a similar practice used to fight against Trigon" Raven said.

"Funny you say that dear. Because once Yu Yevon summoned his city, he needed an armor to protect his city, so was born Sin, the armor of Yu Yevon. Sin was a massive aquatic creature that used the forces of gravity to decimate mankind. For 1000 years summoners tried and perish to rid the world of Sin, each time Sin was killed, it would only return a soon time later. Then after a thousand years of destruction a Summoner by the name of Yuna figured out a way to break the cycle. Her and her guardians were the greatest heroes since you're time. Not only fighting Sin, but an oppressive corrupt theocracy, and the traitorous Guado. Yuna, the daughter of a man who once vanquished Sin; Kimahri, the outcast undersized Ronso, who would later become the leader of the Ronso. Rikku, an excommunicated Al Bhed girl, Auron, an ex warrior monk, who defeated Sin with Yuna's father. Wakka, the talented captain of a horrible Blitzball team, and Lulu, the most talented black mage artist on record; it was said she could cast a spell that inflicted instant death on a person, and Tidus, a highly emotional Blitzer and inhabitant of the dream Zanarkand, that Yu Yevon summoned. These heroes defeated Sin forever. Once doing so the people loved them so much they elected them leaders all over the world. But to ensure that another there would never be another overly powerful system of government they broke it up into factions. Wakka and Lulu together lead the Independent island nations Commonwealth. Rikku built a new city for the AL Bhed on Bikanel Island after the previous was destroyed by the Guado, and ruled there. Kimahri founded the Ronso brotherhood on Mt. Gagazet. And Yuna and Tidus together ruled over Bevelle, Luca, and all territories extending to the borders on all other nations. Some 1000 years after Yuna's time, Sin somehow returned. And after so many years of peace people grew weaker and couldn't fight back against Sin. The population then took their hatred out on the Guado and ruthlessly persecuting them. The Guado militarize about 500 years ago for mutual protection, and now our society has been rendered to the city states of Besaid, Killika, Luca, Djose, Bevelle, Macalania, Mt. Gagazet, Bikanel, and Guadosalem. Each with their own respective ruler. There hasn't been war in about 400 years, but divided we have no hope" Darius explained. 'You guys have missed out on quite a bit" Darius said following up his explanation with a joke.

"You still didn't answer why we're here" Ember said.

"Well here's my thought, we have recently discovered that Yu Yevon is the being controlling Sin, however he has a side army protecting his stronghold in Zanarkand. To only was he brought back to life, but he has the ability to create a rather large military force. So if I had to put my money where my mouth is, I'd say that Yu Yevon is the only being capable of returning you to your time, but good luck convincing him" Darius said.

"This is officially the craziest shit to happen in my 16 year old life" Danny said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Any thoughts on how I became, partly alive, and Sam becoming part ghost?" Ember asked.

"Yu Yevon was the greatest sorcerer, to ever exist, what he can do with his power is to our knowledge limitless" Darius said.

"How much are you willing to stake on this claim of yours?" Vegeta asked stepping forward.

"It's all purely speculation on if Yu Yevon has the power to send you back to your time, but I'm not sure" Darius said.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I will paint the side of this ship in your blood; and that's not a threat, it's a promise. If you know so much about me you know that I am quite impatient with these things" Vegeta said.

"Alright I'll do what I can" Darius said nervously. Jules stepped up to Vegeta ready to protect Darius.

"Relax fire crotch, your friend is safe for the time being" Vegeta said.

"Wait, you actually believe this?" Danny asked.

"No I don't, but with all the nonsensical bullshit that has transpired the past few hours, I've seen weirder shit, and I'm willing to go on a little faith" Vegeta said.

"Though a homicidal maniac, Vegeta has a point; a crazy path is better to follow then no path at all" Raven said; Starfire nodded.

"We'll I guess I'm in, be kind of boring by myself around here" Ember said.

"Eh, well I guess that means, I'm coming too; this is going be fun to tell Sam" Danny said marveling at the situation.

"You will take us there, correct?" Vegeta said looking at Darius and Jules.

"Yes, we shall arrive at Besaid island for resupply then we will travel to the mainland to go to Zanarkand on foot from there" Darius said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Vegeta said.

"A crazy plan" Raven said.

"Yeah, but it seems to me like we don't have many options available to us" Starfire said placing her hand on Rave's shoulder. Raven nodded.

"Till then I suggest you make yourselves at home Besaid is two days travel away" Darius said.

"Alright we'll I'm going to go check up on Sam" Danny said as he stood up and walked up of the room.

"So tell me Darius, about your tail" Vegeta said releasing his tail from around his waist. Darius took notice.

"It's a family trait from my father's side, not sure of why we have it" Darius explained.

"That looks like a Saiyan tail to me" Vegeta said.

"Oh haha, I can assure you I am human" Darius said smiling.

"Whatever you say boy" Vegeta said.

Meanwhile in the other room down the hall. Danny walked in to see Sam lying in her bed. He walked over knelt beside her bed.

"Hey Sam, are you awake?" Danny asked nudging her shoulder. No response. "Sam?" Danny said again nudging her a little more.

"I was awake" Sam muttered as she rolled over.

"YES! You're alive!" Danny said practically yelling.

"Of course I am" Sam said in annoyance sitting up in her bed. She looked around her foreign surroundings. "It wasn't a dream, was it" Sam said letting loose a heavy sigh.

"No it wasn't" Danny said a little less optimistically.

"Wait that mean!" Sam said looking in a mirror, noticing she was of normal appearance.

"Yes, somehow you became half ghost" Danny said.

"Oh" Sam said looking down. Danny walked up behind her.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll help you learn how to control these new powers; the way things look, you might need them" Danny said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked. Danny went into as much detail of what was going on; the history, how they got on this ship, what the plans were there forth.

"So yeah that's basically it" Danny said.

"And you bought that crap" Sam said in disbelief.

"Well as it stands at the moment, we don't really have any other options" Danny said. Sam sat back down on the bed.

"Well what about Tucker?" Sam asked nervously.

"He's still MIA, but don't worry he's smart, he'll be fine, and we'll find him" Danny said.

"Great, my day is getting better and better" Sam said.

"You should get some rest Sam, you've had a rough day" Danny said.

"Alright but first can you at least teach me how to transform, in case I something happens soon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure, stand up over here with me" Danny said. Sam obliged. "Alright now let's see how to explain this, haven't exactly given lessons on this before" Danny said jokingly. Sam laughed in response.

"Amateur" Sam remarked.

"Well basically for me there's almost like a switch in my head. And you flip it on mentally. Search your head" Danny said as he put his head next to her temple. Sam stood still for a moment with her eyes closed.

"Wait I think I feel it" Sam said.

"Yeah I can feel it too, now do as I do; you're ghost half is almost like the inside of your skin, and you just need to free it to the outside" Danny said as he took a step back. He closed his eyes and the ghostly rings formed around his head and feet, meeting at his waist he became his ghost half. "Now you try" Danny said. Sam concentrated but nothing happen.

"It's not working" Sam said.

"Just keep your mind clear and focus" Danny said. Then he got an idea. "I noticed your powers came out when you were attack and under distress, think about all the things that could harm you and the people you love. Then think of how you can protect them, think about how this power could allow you to protect them, keep them from harm, and punish those who want to hurt you" Danny said. Sam concentrated harder. Danny could see her emotions manifesting itself. Then two rings began to slowly form at head and feet. "Good Sam now just keep focusing your almost there" Danny said trying his best to encourage her.

Her hand then fell to her side and her eyes were glowing green. The rings then travelled towards each other meeting at her abdomen. It was a sight to behold for Danny, his best friend, was now hovering above the ground, half ghost, and she was powerful, at least more powerful then he was when he first started. Sam landed on the floor.

"Wow this is a weird feeling" Sam said going to pick herself. Her legs then went intangible as she began to fall through the floor. Danny grabbed her just in time.

"You're going to need some practice" Danny said laughing slightly.

"Yeah I guess so" She said as she suddenly reverted back to human form, and she was exhausted.

"You alright?" Danny asked kneeling down to her side.

"Yeah, man that's draining" She said weakly, showing the exhaustion of the transformation.

"With practice you'll get it down" Danny said as he picked her up and put her in the bed. "I'll check up on you tomorrow morning" Danny said as he turned to talk out of the room.

"Wait Danny" Sam said meekly. Danny turned around and walked towards the bed.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny asked.

"Stay with me tonight; I just really don't want to be alone you know" Sam said. Danny looked at her and understood. Hell he was just as scared as her as to what might happen; hell everyone probably was.

"Alright Sam" Danny said as he walked over to the wall switch and turned out the light. After taking off his shirt he slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep. Sam then nestled up next to him, and he didn't have to try anymore as they laid peacefully to the sounds of crashing waves...

Meanwhile far far away

A man is walking through a long corridor leading a massive door. Once entering he walked until In front of a large throne.

"My lord, our latest servants have arrived and they're being re-educated as we speak" A Man said kneeling before the large throne.

"Excellent work" His master said.

"However my liege, there was a small group that got lost in the transfer" He said bowing his head down. This did not make his master happy.

"Listen here, see to it that they are here as soon as possible and I want that to be top priority. Failure is not something that is to be taken lightly in my mind" His master bellowed.

"Absolutely my lord, it will be done" He said.

"Rise" His master said simply. The servant obliged.

"I appreciate honestly, but failure will get you killed; this matter should be taken care of immediately" he bellowed.

"Consider it done, sire" He said as he walked out of the room.

A/Nnot that anyone reads this stuff down here

So it looks like the real journey is about to begin. What will happen in Besaid? Who are these people in the last part of the chapter? Would I dare to couple together Sam and Danny? Will Vegeta make it one chapter without threatening Darius? Hell anyone for that matter?

Nothing like a little homicide in the morning huh?

Anyways read and review and such. Tell your friends… reviews are further motivation as you know

Payce


	4. Leisure

A/N

hello everyone I'm back; would have posted this sooner but I was celebrating my 19th birthday in Canada. I'd tell you about it but a) you don't really care, and b) I don't remember much of it. So yeah onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I own a computer, a small apartment, a rusted up car, an overactive imagination, and everything I use in this story. Did I mention an overactive imagination?

Also I would like to add that English won't be the only language in this fic. So directly below the foreign statement I will add italicized translations so thou shalt not be confusedith.

Vegeta stared out at the see sensing his surroundings. It was something he was always fond of doing in his spare time; with his violent past he liked knowing the surrounding area was peaceful. One thing that told him he wasn't on Earth, or Earth in his time was the diminished population, he was always able to feel the population's energy in abundance, in some cases having to tune it out in order to accomplish whatever he needed to do, but here he had to sometimes struggle to find large clusters of humans. He looked north and felt a cold breeze swift his way. His concentration was quickly interrupted by the rising sun on the horizon. He squinted as he took in the scenery of the blood red son reflecting off the bluish grey water.

"Memories of events, such as these, are always the ones I keep close in times of distress" Darius said, standing several feet behind him. Vegeta said nothing. Darius walked up to the railing of the ship and sat down on it facing away from the water. "Don't you think?" Darius asked in a friendly tone.

"You talk too much, you know that" Vegeta said simply.

"I get the feeling you underestimate the necessity of casual conversations every once in a while" Darius said.

"Never underestimate me boy" Vegeta said in a cold tone.

"My apologies, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot" Darius said. Vegeta said nothing. I have actually done much reading on your history and the history of your race, and honestly I am humbled to have such royalty in my company, normally it's just me and Jules" Darius said. Vegeta merely stared. "Well perhaps we can talk at breakfast then?" Darius said as he turned around and walk away.

"Tell me about this Yu Yevon?" Vegeta asked simply, which stopped Darius in his tracks. Darius turned around and sat on the railing.

"Yu Yevon, was once a very powerful sorcerer, which he converted his powers to the summoning practice. Many millennia ago he fought in a war as the ruler of Zanarkand against Bevelle. However when the war was lost, he created the armor of sin by crafting Fayths out of the surviving citizens. Sin ravaged the land for 1000 years until defeated by Supreme Summoner Yuna and her guardians. However Sin has returned and though Spira is unified mostly, most nations are either Tyrannical like the Guado, or areas of all out anarchy" Darius explained sounding more depressed with every word he muttered.

"You defeated this Sin once, why not again?" Vegeta said.

"Yu Yevon has found some way to resurrect himself and he is far more powerful than anything historical texts state. Also the faith of the summoning has been lost to history, so we cannot utilize the same practices that Lady Yuna used" Darius asked; Darius then noticed Vegeta's keen curiosity on the subject. "Why do you wish to know?"Darius asked.

"Because this Yu Yevon Character brought me here, and I'll see to it this Yu Yevon guy sends me home first class, even if I have to break a few limps to convince him" Vegeta said.

"Don't be so confident the man is dead, has been for millennia" Darius stated.

"Darius, I have died on 2 occasions; I've been to hell, and I came out just fine, I can beat on one more walking corpse if it sends me home" Vegeta said. Darius sighed.

"I get the feeling; I am the only one on this ship who hasn't died yet" Darius said laughing to himself. His remark even getting a smirk out of Vegeta.

"I will travel with you to face this threat, and the others will surely follow if they believe that Yu Yevon can get them home. I will take care of this Yu Yevon guy and your world will be at peace again" Vegeta said.

"You sure are being a good Samaritan about all this" Darius commented.

"I've saved a few worlds enough times, but don't test my good nature; I'm doing this for my own intentions, not yours" Vegeta said.

"Understood" Darius said.

"When is breakfast I'm getting hungry" Vegeta said.

"Jules should have it done in about 20 minutes" Darius said.

"Very good, give me a holler when it's ready" Vegeta said as he began to sit and meditate.

"It was nice talking to you" Darius said as he began to walk inside the cabin. Vegeta grunted as he sat down on the deck to begin his meditation.

Sam moaned as she was stirred by the morning sun shining through the window. Rolling over away from the sunshine her face ran into the back of someone else. Startled at first, she realized who it was after recalling the previous night. She let out a sigh.

'He looks so peaceful, it's a shame he has to take up the whole damn bed' she thought as she tried to sit up. She then fell back into bed as she felt sore all over. Her leg felt the sorest, looking down she saw what appeared to be a scar on her leg.

"How the hell did it heal so quickly?" Sam muttered to herself.

"Darius healed ya" Danny said, being muffled by the pillow.

"Oh you're awake" Sam said.

"Stupid sunlight" Danny groaned as he shot the lock with a small ecto blast, making the blinds to the window fall.

"Much better" Sam said as she fell back to her pillow to fall asleep. Sam then proceeded to forcefully moving Danny over. Danny obliged reluctantly but ended up using Sam's body as a body pillow before they both fell back asleep.

Ember had been lying around her room all night but never getting much sleep. She couldn't stop looking at her wounds. Which normally should have been healed but not due to her newfound issue, the issue of being alive, even if she was half way.

'I'd always wished for life again; but this is just fucking weird. I mean no body has had the ability to give life since the days of Pariah Dark' Ember thought to herself. She had been mulling over it most of the night, letting all other recent events fall to the wayside. Ember then got up and walked over towards the blinds to open them. She gazed upon the sunlit sky and water, feeling the warm tropical heat from through the window and the humidity in the cabin.

"Maybe some fresh air would do me some good" Ember said as she grabbed her guitar and walked out of the room. Once making her way up to the deck that's when she felt it. The warm summer heat, the fresh air working its way through now working lungs. She lifted her head up and took a deep breath, taking in the environment in a way foreign to her since the day she died. Once she opened her eyes she walked over to the front end of the ship and sat down in the shade of the searing mid morning sun. She noticed Vegeta sitting over in the sun floating just above the deck itself in an apparent state of medication.

"I hope he doesn't mind music in the morning" Ember said as she tuned her guitar to its acoustic setting. 'What to play, what to play' Ember thought to herself. She then remembered a song she covered in her home in the ghost zone.

_Well you're magic he said  
But don't let it all go to your head  
Well I bet if you all had it all figured out  
Then you'd never get out of bed  
No doubt  
All the things that I've read what he wrote me  
Is now sounding like the man I was hoping  
To be  
Keep on keeping it real  
Cause it keeps getting easier indeed  
He's the reason that I'm laughing  
Even if there's no one else  
He said, you've got to love yourself_

You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak  
But keep your tongue up in your cheek  
And if you stumble on to  
You better remember that its humble that you seek  
You got all the skill you need,  
Individuality  
You got something  
Call it gumption  
Call it anything you want  
Because when you play the fool now  
You're only fooling everyone else  
You're learning to love yourself

Yes you are

There's no price to pay  
When you give and what you take,  
That's why it's easy to thank you  
You...

She let out a heavy sigh.

_Let's say take a break from the day  
And get back to the old garage  
Because life's too short anyway  
But at least it's better than average  
As long as you got me  
And I got you  
You know we'll got a lot to go around  
I'll be your friend  
Your other brother  
Another love to come and comfort you  
And I'll keep reminding  
If it's the only thing I ever do  
I will always love  
I will always love you  
Yes you  
I will always, always, always, always love  
I will always, always love  
I will always, always love, love_

Her guitar playing became more aggressive.

_Climb up over the top.  
Survey the state of the soul.  
You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying.  
Why not give it a shot?  
Shake it. Take control and inevitably wind up  
Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you._

Ember strummed the final note and let out another heavy sigh as she leaned her head back against the wood supporting her. She looked over at Vegeta who seemed either totally unaware or totally disinterested in the previous five minutes. She then looked by his side and saw an empty plate with scraps of food on it.

"The bastards made food and didn't tell me" Ember said annoyed.

"Well you know there are left over's if you feel like heating it up on the stove" Darius said leaning against the corner of the wall by Ember.

"You have a habit of popping out of nowhere, you know that right?" Ember said.

"I'm a quiet person mostly; but regardless I like that song you played, is it yours?" Darius asked.

"No, it was a cover song by an artist named Jason Mraz, called Song for A Friend" Ember explained.

"Oh well it was beautifully played, I believe" Darius said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Ember said sarcastically.

"How about friendliness then?" Darius said smiling,

"You have been overly friendly, almost to the point of suspicion" Ember said giving Darius a peculiar look.

"Well I am friendly to everyone I meet, for I do not know how long I will be around them; and if I am taking you all to Zanarkand, then I shall be around you for awhile" Darius said.

"Point taken" Ember said.

"Plus every time I speak with Vegeta, he is always quite grumpy" Darius said, attempting a joke. Ember didn't think the joke funny, but laughed due to his effort.

"Would you like me to cook you some food?" Darius asked.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl, I can get it" Ember said as she went intangible and floated through the floor. A second later, her intangible head popped up through the floor. "But don't think I won't hold you to the offer however" She said as she disappeared towards the center of the ship.

"This certainly is a weird bad of rift rafts" Darius said running his hand through his hair.

Raven sat on the opposite side of the deck meditating like Vegeta. But so quiet however that no one even noticed she was over there since before sunrise. She was mulling over the previous day's events: getting attacked by Slade, waking up her in Spira, the kind gestures of Darius and Jules, the religious connections to Spira and Azarath. The connections were compelling but nothing could be pieced together fully until she achieved more information. So for the time being she was left curious. She heard a door open and saw Starfire walk out with a plate of food; Starfire sat down next to her.

"How are you friend Raven?" Starfire asked in her usually cheery tone.

"Fine Star, where'd you get the food?" Raven asked noticing her stomach start to rumble.

"Oh, our new friends Ember Jules and Darius were cooking breakfast. They made these delicious meals from aquatic creatures deep fried in breading" Starfire said as she took a big bite of one piece.

'Fish fry huh? Some breakfast' Raven said as she chuckled to herself.

"Would you like some Fries of Fish?" Starfire asked generously. Raven stared at the fish fry.

"Yeah sure I'll have a piece" Raven said grabbing a piece of the fish. 'Not exactly my favorite but I'm starving' Raven thought to herself as she had another piece. They both sat in place munching on their breakfast staring out at the sea.

"So you think we can trust these people?" Raven asked.

"I cannot say for sure however I feel they can be trusted; and it would seem all but two are in the same predicament as we, we should have no reason not too" Starfire explained. Raven liked hearing Starfire's opinion on things; mainly because they were very simple to diagnose, and with exceptions to certain human activities, her explanations made a lot of sense.

"Dekora polaksa mareektashto Sekasha" Raven said in Starfire's native tongue.

_I hope you are right Starfire_

"Haskji rolanhkes perinomiscules" Starfire responded overjoyed Raven still remembered some Tamaranian that Starfire taught her.

_Fear not, we of Tamara have keen senses to these things_

Meanwhile over on the other end of the dock.

"So why are we coming out here again?" Sam asked.

"Well I did some thinking last night; and I'm not sure how long we will be in this situation, so I think it's best if I help you harness your powers so you can protect yourself" Danny explained as they walked to the clearing on the back of the ship.

"Umm alright I guess?" Sam said slightly nervous.

"Alright now do you remember how to transform?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I think" Sam said as she closed her eyes to concentrate. After a few moments the two white rings appeared at her feet and head and meet at her waist. Danny saw her transformation in true light now. Her hair was not only white but flowed like that of Ember's, her pupils were purple, and transformation brought with it a feeling of blazing warmth as opposed to Danny's bringing cold. After a moment Danny then followed suit by transforming.

"Alright very good now I'll start with the basics" Danny said as he conjured a small ecto blast with his hand and threw it towards the sky. "I want you to try what I did, concentrate that same energy you used to transform and concentrate it onto your palm" Danny explained. Sam stood there for a second strenuously trying to get the energy to appear. She then relaxed.

"It's not working" Sam said with a dejected tone.

"And I know why, you're trying way to hard; this energy you have to remember is all controlled by you. There's no need to try and force anything, just let it come to you, watch" Danny said as he conjured another ball of energy and warped the shape of the ball of energy into various shapes and sizes.

"Alright I'll try" Sam said as she took a deep breath and tried to conjure the energy calmly, which had the same effect as before.

"Just concentrate that energy you feel in your body at the moment and try to bring it out" Danny said watching. Sam tried again but not long into she noticed a glint of light to her left, coming at her at quick speeds.

"What the hell" She yelled as she quickly put up her hand that formed a small purple plasmid shield on her forearm to block the shot. Danny quickly turned around to see who the attacker was; with it being none other than Vegeta himself.

"Dude, what the hell's the idea man" Danny said.

"Well if you notice she blocked it, didn't she?" Vegeta said pointing to Sam, who was caught off guard but totally unscathed. "You see your energy you use is the exact opposite of that which a living being can harness" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked curiously. Vegeta fired up a small ball of energy on his hand.

"This is called Chi; the netherworld has deemed your energy usage Nega-C hi. It works and reacts the same way however" Vegeta said warping his conjured ball of energy the same way Danny did his a few moments beforehand.

"But how did you know that I would block the energy and not take the damage?" Sam asked walking up to the two men.

"Because for one the amount of energy I used was enough to maybe kill a small rodent, it wouldn't have caused serious harm. Also because Chi is based on the emotions of the user; and for a new user when it's hard to control the user will act out of instinct as opposed to conscious thought, enabling them to use the Chi energy in order to protect themselves. Now try it again; and be sure to remember how your body used that energy" Vegeta said studying the girl.

Sam took another shot at it. After a few moments her hand began to glow and started creating a sphere of purple plasma energy. Once she relaxed and saw the finished product she was almost giddy.

"Alright now calm your mind and solidify the energy so you can release it at a target" Vegeta said. Sam obliged. "Alright now throw it at Danny here" Vegeta said. Danny gave him a look.

But before anything could be said Sam released the ball of plasma at Danny. Danny attempted to deflect it but misjudged the speed and the blast smacked Danny in the chin as he was sent flying back. Vegeta however caught Danny by the foot before he could hit anything. Vegeta then held him up by Danny's foot.

"It would appear that you need training as well" Vegeta said. Danny then noticed something.

"Hold on, wait a minute, what are you doing, STOP, WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Danny yelled as Vegeta threw him by the foot over the side of the ship into the water.

"You can start your training by swimming" Vegeta said as he walked away. 'Not about to have a couple of hormonal teenagers hinder me from getting home' Vegeta thought.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta however a crowd consisting of Starfire, Darius, Jules, Ember, and Raven had formed to watch the festivities and were laughing; including Sam who thought it was hilarious. Danny then slowly floated up on top of the deck; pulling a piece of seaweed out of his hair. He then noticed Sam laughing.

"Yeah so freaking funny" Danny said in annoyed sarcasm.

"Oh get over it, the man's got a sense of humor; whether he knows it or not" Sam said patting Danny on the back.

"You weren't saying that a minute ago when he was shooting at you" Danny said squeezing water out of his hair.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Vegeta paced around the deck or meditated mostly, Raven did the same. Starfire was busy playing cards with Jules. Darius was fishing mostly so he could make more fish fry. Ember was strumming away at her guitar and singing random songs. And Danny and Sam were tinkering around with Sam's new powers, although they didn't get beyond simple energy blasts and shields. It was hard to believe that all the events that occurred in the previous 24 hours actually happened, however the events weren't as far from their minds as would meet the eye. As the sun started to set on the hot summer like day, everyone began to migrate inside slowly but surely. Dinner was skipped due to lack of fish on Darius's part, however most of them weren't that hungry anyways from the huge breakfast.

As everyone began to make their way to their cabins, some had decided to stay awake. Vegeta stayed in the study room, that Darius brought them all when they originally got on the boat, and built a fire. Jules and Starfire were also in there; since Starfire taught Jules how to play the card game spit, they'd been playing it all day. Raven, Danny, and Sam decided to retreat to their rooms. While Darius was walking the halls as he always does before he turns in. He however heard music coming from one of the rooms, and immediately went to his room.

Meanwhile in Ember's room, she was busy strumming on her guitar. It was her way of passing time in the ghost zone and it seemed to work pretty well at the moment. Her train of thought however was interrupted when Darius walked into the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Ember asked eyeing him down.

"Well I heard you playing music and I was wondering if I could join you?" Darius said as he pulled an old acoustic guitar from out behind the doorway. Ember kept a strange stare on the man.

"Are you any good?" Ember asked.

"And who is in the world is qualified to judge the talent of a musician?" Darius asked.

"Valid point, but if it gets annoying you might have to leave" Ember said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind" Darius said as he sat down on a chair in Ember's room.

"HAH, I win" Jules said in his gruff voice as he took another swig of his bottle of unmarked liquid.

"Aw, no far, you're hand is too big" Starfire said pouting.

"Please, with that nonsense; I still think you chip a bone when you slammed your hand on mine, so I don't want to hear it" Jules said.

"Would you care for another game?" Starfire asked.

"Ugh, probably not. We've been playing this game all freaking day and night, and I've had way too much to drink" Jules said as he clumsily stood up.

"And to what, if I may inquire, are you drinking?" Starfire asked.

"Brandy" he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh may I try some?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Umm, this stuff is rough" Jules said thinking of how to object.

"It is alright, I can handle rough textures" Starfire said totally misinterpreting the statement. Jules just gave her a peculiar look.

"If you say so dear" Jules said as he handed her the bottle. Starfire sniffed it then took a swig, a big swig, like half the freaking bottle swig. Jules jaw dropped.

"This liquid leaves a bitter after taste" Starfire said making a typical liquor face.

"Um are you human?" Jules asked jokingly.

"Oh no I'm Tamaranian" Starfire said smiling.

"Not the answer I was anticipating but alright; maybe we should get you to bed" Jules said.

"Hey you're not half bad" Ember said.

"Thanks I taught myself to play when I was younger" Darius said as he put the guitar over around his back on the strap. "I really must be going to bed however" Darius said as he prepared himself to leave.

"Alright, tomorrow then" Ember said.

"Hm?" Darius muttered turning around.

"We can play more, it makes for good company" Ember said.

"Sounds good to me then" Darius said.

"Alright then see ya later dipstick" Ember said as Darius walked out of the room. As he was walking down the hall he spotted his buddy Jules walking towards him. Then he noticed he was dragging something behind him. As Jules got closer he realized it was a passed out Starfire being dragged like a dead deer caucus.

"I told ya you shouldn't take those damn card games to seriously" Darius said laughing.

"Nah this one decided to drink my Brandy like its freaking water" Jules said with a raspy voice.

"No, your brandy?" Darius asked in amazement. Jules pulled out the empty bottle and tossed it to Darius.

"Damn near drank more than half of it" Jules said catching the bottle as Darius tossed it back.

"Well I suggest you get her to bed, she'll probably need it; your Brandy can be death" Darius said rolling his eyes.

"I'll get her to bed then I'm gonna crash too" Jules said as he began walking again.

"Alright good night brother" Darius said as he went to his room and did as he said, as he crashed straight into his pillow. 'Wow, I was more tired than I thought' was Darius's last thought before passing out.

Meanwhile Jules casually tossed Starfire onto her bed with Raven.

"Where has this one been" Raven said mumbling as she woke up abruptly.

"There was an incident with her and a bottle of Brandy; please do take care of her would ya" Jules said. Raven let out a sigh.

"Yeah I got it" Raven said in a whisper.

"Alright, night" Jules said as he walked out of the room. Raven looked at Starfire, as drool began to pour out her mouth.

'Your hangover will be my revenge for taking care of you tonight' Raven thought.

* * *

A/N 

So I figured this chapter would be good leisurely stuff for the characters as there may or may not be more days like it. And the Starfire-Brandy scene absolutely no relativity to my life. Or my birthday. (Grins ear to ear). Although it is good to get back to writing. I'll update soon. So you should review.


	5. Then things took a turn

A/N I know that your thinking. "theres no way this guy is alive right, he has updated in what feels like years". I know Ive been working like a dog for awhile but im back lol and hopefully to stay. Well anyways enjoy

A large chamber encircled in fire and brimstone was struck with the sound of the echoes of cheers. He sat on his thrown and saw his general and 100 of his other leaders running his army throwing their arms up and ranting about the coming victory. The being merely grunted.

"Never celebrate the future, instead celebrate the past" He said hinting his point to his subordinates. They all looked semi confused.

"But sire, how could anything Spira throws at us, stop the coming insurrection?" Yu Yevon asked respectfully.

"Never underestimate the power of a pure heart; it's a dangerous thing to make assumptions about" The being said.

"Yes my lord" Yu Yevon said bowing his head, the other generals followed suit.

"How is the final re-education coming?" His master asked.

"The group we captured is fully obedient to our cause, although I must say they were hard to break" Yu Yevon said.

"And that of those who escaped?" His master asked.

"They are being lured into a trap as we speak" Yu Yevon said with a smirk. His master sighed.

"I want a full report on the outcome; also prepare the troops, a sense a war is coming, it's only a matter of time before this land prepares for a counter strike against us; I want this operation to run as smooth as water." His master said.

"As you command" Yu Yevon said bowing his head.

Vegeta stared out into the morning sun as it slowly rose above the horizon. However this time he was not alone.

"I love the promise of a new day" Darius said looking into the blood red sky.

"You're awfully cheery" Vegeta remarked, slightly annoyed by his optimism.

"Well you see that small island off to the right" Darius said pointing out the would be spec.

"Yeah" Vegeta said.

"That's Besaid Island; that was the former capital of the Island Nations before everything fell" Darius said looking down.

"If you work hard it's possible to rebuild everything that was destroyed" Vegeta said noticing Darius's slight despair. Darius looked up at Vegeta.

"That's what people tell me" Darius said.

"My race was almost exterminated to extinction, but Kakarot and I survived, and we started over, it's never over till your dead" Vegeta said. Darius looked up slightly more optimistically. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Medicinal remedies, quickly for I am dying" Starfire said as she crawled across the deck. Vegeta and Darius turned around to see Starfire crawling and Raven walking close behind, with a very amused look on her face.

"Your friends jug" Raven said, Darius immediately picking up on what she meant. Vegeta and Darius smiled.

Meanwhile down in the cabins.

Sam woke up in cold sweat. She began to shake and quiver, blue mist coming out of her mouth, and her body shivering to the point of aching. She stood up and noticed her clothes, its funny how staying in the same clothes for 3 days starts to mess with your psyche. Danny stirred awake as Sam returned to her bed.

"Nightmares?" Danny asked, mumbling into his pillow.

"Yeah, how'd you figure?" Sam asked.

"You get them every now and then, when packed with paranormal energy" Danny said.

"It's annoying as hell" Sam said as she began rubbed the back of her neck. She then felt a set of hands rub the back of her neck. "What are doing? Sam asked trying to look behind her.

"Trust me, it'll help" Danny said as he began rubbing her shoulders. Just then a voice came from upstairs.

"We shall be arriving at Besaid Island very shortly" Jules yelled from upstairs.

"We should probably get ready" Sam said getting up and opening the dresser which to her expectation had no clothes inside it. "And maybe I could pick up a change of clothes while I'm there.

"Yeah I'm starting to smell ripe in these stupid clothes" Danny said. Meanwhile in Raven's room.

"AHHHHHHHH, why does my head throb as such" Starfire said in the fetal position on the ground. Raven smiled.

"Fun night, last night?" She asked smirking at her friends woes.

"I don't seem to remember, was I hit in the head or something of the sort?" Starfire asked working her way to a crawl.

"You could say something like that" Raven said helping her friend up. The second Starfire regained posture, she immediately gulped and sprinted for the window, letting loose all sorts of liquids, and past digested food out into the water below.

"This is simply atrocious" Starfire said with a green tint to her body.

"This is where the healing starts" Raven said powering up her white magic.

Meanwhile out on the deck. About an hour later.

"So Darius, how large is this town?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a small village of about 500 or so. Nothing to grand; why can you sense the populous already?" Darius asked as the ship slowly pulled into harbor. Vegeta looked over at the island..

"I can sense how few of you there are" Vegeta said.

"Well like you said it can all be rebuilt" Darius said with a smile.

"Tell me about this family trait of yours" Vegeta said remarking to Darius's tail.

"Oh well like I said it's a family trait on my fathers side. Vegeta thought for a second.

"Then your father's side, their all part saiyan" Vegeta said .

"Oh haha that's impossible your species has been long extinct, theres no possible way any survived over the millenia" Darius said confidently.

"You underestimate our species" Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"Your species Vegeta" Darius corrected. Jules could be heard over the loudspeaker.

'Everyone get your stuff, we'll be docking in Besaid soon" Jules said over the intercom.

"Like we have any stuff" Vegeta said to himself.

Meanwhile back down in the bedrooms...

"First thing is first, when we get to this island, we need to get food" Danny said holding his stomach.

"Your such a pig, when are you going to start eating healthy?" Sam asked as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Because humans eat meat, I don't think I could live of grass throughout this whole fiasco" Danny said. This was when Sam realized something was seriously wrong.

"Um Danny? Think I could get some help here" Sam said urgently. Danny looked up to notice that Sam was slowly fading through the floor.

"Looks like you got a bit of a problem" Danny said smiling as he leisurely walked over to the sinking Sam.

"Haha funny, why don't you help me before I swim the rest of the way" Sam said in a worried tone of voice.

"Fine" Danny said as his hand turned transparent and pulled her out. Danny smiled, Sam stared, then smacked him.

"Your an ass" Sam said as she walked back over to the mirror.

"What?" Danny asked trying to sound as serious as possible. Sam stared at him.

"It astounds me how full of shit you are at any given moment" Sam said as she went back to her hair.

"Oh whatever" Danny said as he plopped back onto the bed.

Meanwhile back on the dock.

"We have docked, is everyone prepared?" Jules asked as he began throwing down the bridge.

"Well I believe we are, we're just missing a few people" Darius said looking around, only Vegeta, Raven, and Starfire were present. They then notice something rising from the floor.

"I'm here" Ember said scratching her eye.

"Um Ember I think it would be better to be in your living form, the people around here tend to be quite frail" Darius said politely.

"Wait what?" Ember asked confused.

"You'll scare the piss out of them" Vegeta said gruffly but with humor.

"Oh, fine then" Ember said reverted to her living form.

"Ah much better" Darius said with a sigh of relief.

"We're here too" Danny said as he and Sam walked up to the rest of the group.

"Alright now that everyone is here, I'll just go over a few things. This is Besaid, if anyone asks, you are from out of town. Jules and I are heading to the town hall for a little while. You guys can just wander or whatever till sundown then I'd like you guys to come to the town hall so we can go over over our game plan to knock out Yu Yevon" Darius explained.

"And to get us all back to our time" Vegeta said.

"Yes of course Vegeta, both objectives play into each other you'll see" Darius said.

"If you say so" Vegeta said.

"Alright everyone understand?" Darius asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright good I'll see ya all later Darius said as he and Jules walked off the ship. Everyone looked at each other.

"I recommend you all stick together, you don't know these surroundings nor the people" Vegeta said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Vegeta then began to hover upwards.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ember asked.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself" Vegeta said as he flew off.

"My he's a arrogant one" Sam said scratching her head

"Yeah but Darius is right, we should stick together until we can learn more about where we are and the people we're dealing with" Raven said.

"As long as they have herbal remedies, I could care less" Starfire grumbled. Ember chuckled.

"Alright well lets go" Ember said. And with that they traveled off the boat and into the small village. As they got into the central hub of the village they found many shops and small huts.

"Busy little village isn't it?" Danny said as they walked.

"I don't know about you, but all this nonsense makes me want a drink" Ember said as she walked over to the local pub.

"I'll see what tea they have, Starfire you should come too, it'll help with the hangover" Raven said.

"Very good, lets go" Starfire said in a low voice.

"What about you two?" Raven asked.

"We smell horrible in these clothes, we're gonna see what clothes they got here" Sam said.

"Fair enough, if you need us you know where to find us" Raven said as her and Starfire made their way to the pub.

"So just curious how do we get clothes when we don't have any money?" Danny asked.

"We'll just have to barter I guess" Sam said as they made their way towards a shop with a bunch of clothes.

"Well hopefully they'll think your worth something" Danny said jokingly.

"Your still an ass" Sam said as they began looking at the clothes.

Meanwhile in the sky above Vegeta floated aimlessly as he took in the surroundings with his senses. The warmth of the tropical island was a nice change as opposed the frigid cold of the run down temple they were in. Vegeta looked down at the small village; he could sense the group dispersed into two smaller groups.

'So much for sticking together' Vegeta thought as he laid back and tried to relax while floating amongst the clouds. Then as he was about to drift off to a nap something peaked his senses. He looked to the north and felt a massive ominous presence.

"haven't felt a power this overwhelming since back in the day with Majin Buu" Vegeta said to himself. Upon examining the energy he felt he realized that it was not one source but thousands as a collective. " Something is brewing, I can feel it" Vegeta said as he turned away from it and began to meditate in the sky.

"So how do I look?" Danny asked as he walked out of the changing room, he was wearing pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Sam walked up to him and began sniffing him.

"You still need a bath" Sam said.

"Tell me something I don't know" Danny said.

"I like this outfit though, suits me well" Sam said wearing her old outfit.

"You never were anyone to wear anything else" Danny said.

"So how are you paying for your clothes?" Sam said curiously.

"Oh don't trouble yourself dear" An old lady said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes honey, your with Darius and Jules, just take what you need, you probably need it more than I do" The old lady said.

"Oh well thank you" Danny said.

"This tea makes me sleepy" Starfire said with a big yawn. Raven who was sitting next to her had tea of her own sipping it slowly trying to make sense of the whole scenario her and Starfire found themselves in.

'She seems to be enjoying herself' Raven thought as she glanced over to Ember who had become acquainted with a unlabeled bottle of alcohol.

"I don't give a shit what time it is, give me another barkeep" Ember said as she slammed another shot down.

" The woman can hold her liquor" Vegeta said as he walked up to the bar and sat down next to Raven.

"Yeah I'd say" Raven said as she sipped her tea.

"What'll it be?" The barkeep asked.

"Give me whatever she's having" Vegeta said pointing over to Ember who was still ranting and raving.

"God damn this is stuff is fantastic" Ember said as she slammed another down.

"Ah alright" The barkeep said.

"So how do you pay?" Vegeta asked.

"Apparently due to Darius and Jules, everything is on the house" Raven said.

"Ah I see" Vegeta said as he drank his shot of liquor and raised his hand for another. "Aged tequila" Vegeta said.

"You felt it too I see" Raven said cutting to the point. Vegeta looked over at Starfire who had passed out with her head on the bar.

Yeah, feels like the kind of power a Saiyan invasion army would produce" Vegeta said.

"I get the feeling that going home isn't as easy as Darius is leading us on to be" Raven said finishing her tea and raising her hand for another.

"I figured that, I'd like to know how a survivor of Azarath found her way to this planet" Vegeta said.

"I could ask the same about you Saiyan" Raven said. Vegeta chuckled slightly.

"Valid point, so I'm guessing that orange girl over there is Tamaranian then?" Vegeta asked pointing at Starfire's lifeless body.

"You know your local galaxy" Raven said sipping into her new tea.

"My armies back in the day conquered many star systems, after awhile you begin to recognize certain species, Tamaranians were a tough breed to take down. Could've defeated them but the cost of a war at the time wasn't in our best interests" Vegeta explained.

"Yes the warmongering Saiyan race, we took in many Tuffle refugees when you decided to blow them off your planet" Raven said.

"The Tuffels were inferior and didn't belong on the same planet as us" Vegeta said with pride.

"So says you" Raven said.

"I'm not about to get into a philosophical debate with you" Vegeta said.

"Your species never was the intellectual type" Raven said.

"You never did answer my question by the way" Vegeta said as the barkeep handed Vegeta another shot of liquor.

"I left Azarath for Earth because I was destined to bring about the apocalypse, then when the prophecy was due to be the fulfilled my friends and I defeated Trigon and I stayed here ever since" Raven explained sipping her tea.

"Well that sounds like fun" Vegeta said downing his shot.

"What about you Saiyan?" Raven asked.

"I was the Prince of the Saiyan race, until we were nearly exterminated by the tyrant Freiza. After doing his dirty work for years I traveled to Earth in search of the dragon balls to wish for eternal life so I could defeat him. Then I met Kakarot, we battled on Earth and he defeated me. I then spent my life in the pursuit of becoming stronger than him, which lead me to stay here" Vegeta explained.

"Is fighting all you Saiyans care about?" Raven asked.

"Your people have the same affection for philosophy, we're the same about fighting" Vegeta explained.

"To each his own, I guess" Raven said sipping her tea.

Meanwhile at the town hall at the center of town...

Inside the main hall Darius and Jules were standing in front of several people.

"Well you certainly came back with quite a hall of rift raft warriors" One man said.

"They were the only ones we could find" Darius said.

"Well we had to dig deep into thousands of years of history to find them, their historical accounts are quite impressive" Another man said.

"Thank you sir" Darius said.

"Even with their help we are a bit outmatched against the demon horde, everyone they kill rises again to join them, so essentially with every battle they get stronger" The center figure said.

"Then we'll have to minimize our losses then" Darius said.

"Well in any case theres more bad news" The central figure said.

"Great what's that?" Darius asked.

"They have a mercenary squad of generals we've received intel on" He said.

"so zombies have generals now?" Jules said musingly.

"They are different, they wield telekinetic abilities, also they have these swords made of pure energy that cut through anything. The ability to deceive anyone and apparently they descend from all portions of the galaxy from back in the days of when Earth belonged to the galactic community" The central figure said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where exactly are you pulling this intel from?" Darius asked.

"We've recovered two insiders" The figure said.

"Or we escaped and fell in your lap" A scruffy man said from behind them. The two walked forward; one man was wearing ripped denim jeans and a dirty white t-shirt, his face covered in facial hair. The other was far more different, with red skin with white designs and white patches on her skin. She wore more of a traditional Indian styled pants and a sleeveless strapless top also red.

"And who are you exactly?" Darius asked.

"Please forgive my overzealous friend, My name is Ahsoka Tano, and this is Logan" Ahsoka said.

"But you can call me Wolverine" Logan said. Darius just stood there slightly shocked.

"We'll just be leaving I'm sure you all have much to talk about" The figure said as they walked away.

A/N I did say it was going to be a clusterfuck of people didn't I. I feel adding characters from many different genres makes it all the more entertaining. Oh and I do promise that all there storylines will fit in together I promise ^_^


	6. The Rundown

Disclaimer- George Lucas sent his lawyer/Jedi to kill me. And I'm still here ^_^. And btw I still don't own anything but the story.

"So how long do you think Darius have have us wait here?" Vegeta said sipping his bourbon.

"Hard to tell, but I can't imagine he'll keep us here forever, he's bound to have some purpose with us" Raven said.

"Purpose, you say?" Vegeta asked.

"You don't believe he's just going to drop us off at this Yu Yevon's door step, and he'll just send us all back home, do you?" Raven said.

"Valid point, I still am not a fan of this whole ordeal" Vegeta said raising his hand up for another drink.

"Very true but we have to go along with it, we don't have much of a choice I'd say" Raven said.

"You seem confident in his story" Vegeta remarked.

"Believe me I don't like it any more than you do, but through what I could find when searching his thoughts, his mind is pure; so I trust him for now" Raven said.

"And what if your readings are wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Well there's not much right with this scenario we've found ourselves in, so I wouldn't be too shocked" Raven described as she smiled.

"Guess your right about that" Vegeta said smiling at the attempted humor.

"Hey guys glad I found ya" Darius said walking up from behind.

"Well speak of the devil" Vegeta said as they both turned around in their seats.

"We've gotten our itinerary, we need to go, everyone else is waiting" Darius said pointing to the town hall.

"About time it's almost nightfall" Vegeta said. With that they all proceeded to the town hall.

"So what have you figured out?" Raven asked.

"What makes you think I figured out anything" Darius said chuckling to himself.

"Because we wouldn't be needed so abruptly if you didn't" Raven said.

"Clever girl; we found somebody on the inside, she has an idea for a plan of attack" Darius explained.

"On the inside?" Raven inquired.

"She?" Vegeta also inquired.

"All will be explained when we get inside" Darius said.

"If you say so" Vegeta said. Once they entered the hall they walked into a room where the whole group was standing plus two new members standing in front.

"Is that everyone?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes ma'am" Darius said as he took a seat. Raven and Vegeta followed suit.

Alright now that everyone is situated, allow me to begin. My Name is Ahsoka Tano, and to my left is Logan. We we're captured by this army but managed to escape. In our stay and eventual escape we've discovered a few little tid bits about the enemy we're facing" Ahsoka explained.

"You're a Togruta aren't you" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am, Saiyan" Ahsoka said.

"That must mean that this issue isn't just local" Vegeta said to himself.

"Couldn't have put it better myself; this mystical plague has spread to all corners of the galaxy. What many of you don't realize is that not only this planet but the future of sentiment life as we know it. This army started as one being. But with every creature it killed, the slain rose again to join him. Soon he had an army, then an invasion force. In the process this army killed and recruited most all life in the galaxy, living or deceased. Which includes some of those you know apparently. Trigon, Yu Yevon, Slade, and Pariah Dark just to name a few. This army is now galactic and if we don't stop it now, it will spread to other galaxies" Ahsoka explained.

"Well that's fantastic, so what are we supposed to do, travel across the galaxy, and go to war" Ember said half sarcastically.

"Yeah, there's not exactly to many of us and not all of us our fighters" Sam added.

"Well with that I have good news and bad news" Ahsoka said.

"Good news first" Vegeta said.

"We have determined that if the source is killed then this can all be avoided. The energy that keeps the army alive runs through him. We kill him then the army will wake up as the beings they once were" Ahsoka explained.

"Bad news?" Darius asked.

"He is here but, he is guarded by an army large enough to conquer an entire star system, and they effort it would take to even get a shot at him would cost the lives of hundreds of thousands, so you'll all have to become fighters" Ahsoka said.

"What army do I have to work with" Vegeta said standing up.

"Well I have a contact that might be able to get me a battalion of troopers, But that would be it" Ahsoka said.

"Just curious but who says you're leading this attack" Logan said breaking his silence.

"Alright let's ask around" Vegeta said turning around.

"Does anyone here have an experience as a monarch, raise your hand" Vegeta said, there was no response. "Alright anyone here ever conquer an entire star system, or how about commanded an army" Vegeta asked. Silence fell the room except Ahsoka.

"I've commanded the clones in the grand army of the republic" Ahsoka stated.

"I know about your clones, my daughter can command them" Vegeta said.

"Well then Vegeta where are we finding an army?" Darius asked.

"Well outside of Ahsoka's shot and getting a clone battalion, this planet has people and we use them" Vegeta explained.

"Vegeta there's something you must know" Darius said stepping forward.

"And that being?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

We're all that's left we've lost contact with the other nations sometime ago" Darius said somberly.

"What do you mean we're all thats left" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah good question Darius" Vegeta said getting angry.

"Outside of some sections of the army unaccounted for, we're the last band of survivors here on this planet" Darius explained. He was then lifted into the air when Vegeta grabbed him by the collar.

"Didn't we have this conversation about you lying to me?" Vegeta said gritting his teeth.

"I had to ensure you come with me" Darius said surprisingly calm.

"Fellas we have no time for this, Ahsoka I'm game" Danny said standing up.

"But Danny" Sam said in obvious distress.

"We have to do this. Not just to get home, but to ensure we have a home to go home too" Danny said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"If killing this guy solves everything, then I can assure you he's fucking dead" Ember said hoisting her guitar on her shoulder.

"I concur, we must save our friends" Starfire said adamantly.  
"I'm with ya, my father needs to be put to rest" Raven said. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'm in too" Sam said putting her head in her hands.

"Change of mind, perhaps?" Darius asked. Vegeta put him down.

"I'm calling the shots on this so called army of ours, we're searching for these lost factions of your former military, and we're taking this asshole out; we leave tomorrow morning; any questions?" Vegeta asked. Everyone was quiet and standing.

"Guess that means we're good to go" Ahsoka said.

"How reliable is this contact of yours?" Vegeta asked.

"I can assure you he's trustworthy" Ahsoka said.

"Then let's get some rest, we're leaving early" Vegeta said. Everyone began making there way out.

"Ahsoka, Darius stay here we need to talk" Vegeta said, the two obliged.

"What's up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just hang out for a second, Darius sit down" Vegeta said.

"Listen I'm sorry about being deceptive at the beginning but I did what I thought was right" Darius explained.

"I don't really care about that right now, listen do you know what I am?" Vegeta asked.

"A Saiyan?" Darius responded.

"Exactly, the Saiyans are a mighty race, capable of great power, I thought I was the last of my kind but I was wrong, you are like me" Vegeta said. Ahsoka gasped quietly.

"Vegeta surely you're mistaken, there's no way I'm a Saiyan, I've lived here all my life" Darius explained.

"That tail is all I need to see, you're not part Ronso you're part Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"I just don't see how it's possible" Darius said.

"You don't need to understand, you just need to trust me; I'm going to need all the help I can get to topple this challenge" Vegeta said.

"We'll I'll take your word for it I guess" Darius said in disbelief as he walked out.

"So your grand republic fell did it?" Vegeta asked.

"Almost over night, we lost everything" Ahsoka said.

"And what about those Jedi's the galaxy always raves about?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm the last one, the rest were captured and recruited as assassins for this new empire" Ahsoka said quietly.

"Shaak Ti as well?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, thrown into a sarlacc pit" Ahsoka said.

"I see" Vegeta said with a hint of sadness.

"How did you know Shaak Ti, Planet Vegeta wasn't apart of known republic? Ahsoka asked.

"It doesn't matter, so you're a Jedi you say" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, the last known one" Ahsoka said.

"What Ranking?" Vegeta asked.

"Jedi Knight" Ahsoka responded.

"I guess that'll have to do" Vegeta said standing up.

"So about tomorrow" Ahsoka started saying.

"Yeah how precisely are we getting to the mainland" Vegeta asked.

"The best route would be if you and the others could fly to the mainland. It would make it quicker" Ahsoka said.

"Why not just fly there directly?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll be detected to easily, and if we are they'll send more reinforcements which we don't need" Ahsoka explained.

"Well try and get those troops if you can" Vegeta said.

"Will do" Ahsoka said as Vegeta walked out of the room.

A/NI know the dialogue is a little boring to say the least but the action/fighting stuff will begin next chapter, and wont stop till the end I promise ^_^. And btw having this many characters has been a bit of a chore to keep everyone involved. But I got a decent plan for it. Thank you for reading up until this point and by all means leave a review!


	7. Slight Chaos

Disclaimer: I know there's a lot of characters but I know what I'm doing. Also any music being played throughout the story are cover songs. Just look up the lyrics to get the songs. If you know them it makes the story better.

/_I/_ ember singing

The sun was just beginning to rise over the island, the clouds were becoming visible through there red and orange hues, with the sounds of birds and insects chirping in the background. And in the midst of this serene surrounding Ahsoka sat there in her traditional morning Jedi meditation out in the town courtyard. She had grown accustomed to this morning ritual, it helped her scope out the events for the day, and plan out potential events they might come across. And as Jedi Mantra, a clear head is a direct connection to the force. Then she began to sense movement which heightened her senses. The entity sat down next to her.

"You meditate as well I see" Raven said as she sat down next to her. Ahsoka's senses calmed.

"It's a good way to stay mentally sound" Ahsoka replied simply keeping her eyes closed and her figure motionless.

"When did you plan on leaving for the mainland today?" Raven asked as she began to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Whenever Vegeta and the others are ready" Ahsoka said.

"I see" Raven said as she took another deep breathe and repeated her mantra in her head as to not disturb Ahsoka.

_...azarath metrion zinthos..._

Ahsoka having the keen telekinetic sense of a Jedi heard Raven's mental mantra.

"_Korriban_" She thought to herself discreetly as to not alert Raven's senses.

"Sire our armies are completed here on this planet, And all resistance has either been converted or sent into hiding" Yu Yevon said as he knelled before his master in the crowded chamber.

"Very well, I then will leave this planetary faction of the Grand Army to you until my return" His master declared.

"Sire I shall not fail you" Yu Yevon said keeping his head down.

"That's good, because if you do, I'll make better use of you, namely your skull as a decoration for my lair" His master bellowed disappeared from sight. Yu Yevon stood up.

"I want a status report on the ones who got away" He said.

"Our spy reports that they are proceeding to the Luca ruins then marching on foot to take us on" his subordinate said. Yu Yevon laughed.

"As much as I'd like see them fail after such a long journey, best not to risk anything. This planet is key, tell the spy to kill them all" He said.

"At once my lord" The subordinate said as he scurried out of the room.

"It's a pity, such power wasted" Yu Yevon said peering out the window at the ruins.

Vegeta walked out into the courtyard peering at the two females.

"We leave, finish up" He said as he turned around and walked away.

"I hope he's not that sociable the whole time" Ahsoka said coming down from her Jedi trance.

"He's a Saiyan, he'll only get worse" Raven said.

"Fantastic" Ahsoka mumbled.

Meanwhile over by the bar. Vegeta raised his hand for a drink.

"So when do we leave?" Jules asked as he and Darius sat next to Vegeta at the bar.

"As soon as one of you wakes her up" Vegeta said motioning over to Ember who had passed out on the ground in front of the bar.

"Darius you wanna cover that one" Jules mused. Darius summoned a small amount of energy and tossed it onto Ember's forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO IN BLOODY FUCKING HELL DID THAT!" She screamed as she shot up to her feet. Darius just slyly pointed at Jules.

"I'll fucking get you for that" She said with a menacing look.

"Have a drink on me" Darius replied.

"Oh what a gentleman, its a shame its all free" She said noticing his sarcasm. He smiled.

"So you can summon energy as well" Vegeta said referring to Ember's wake up call.

"Oh its holy mana, you learn to harness it through scripture of the old Yevon religion" Darius explained.

"You mean like this?" Vegeta said summoning a small sphere of energy.

"Yes you study scripture?" Darius said in an excited tone of voice.

"Never read a holy book in my life" He said tossing the ball at Ember, watching it hit her in the head again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" Ember screamed. Vegeta smiled and sipped his drink.

"Then how is it you can summon holy mana" Darius asked.

"It's called chi, Ahsoka knows it by the force, and you know it as holy mana. In the end it's nothing more than kinetic energy with your body as the generator" Vegeta Explained.

"Are you telling me what I learned is wrong?" Darius asked offensively.

"No, merely fabricated" Vegeta said downing the rest of his drink. "We leave" he said getting up.

"Should we recruit beforehand?" Darius asked.

"No these people are weak and would only hinder us on our way" Vegeta stated and walked away.

"Harsh" he muttered to himself as he finished his drink.

Everyone met at the beach sometime later.

"Alright we fly over to Luca, which should be be 45 minutes tops at top speed. Assuming everyone here can fly someone needs to carry me there" Ahsoka explained.

"Actually I can't fly either" Sam said.

"I'll cover that" Danny said.

"Neither do we" Darius said mentioning both him and Jules.

"I can escort both of you" Starfire said.

"So who carries me?" Logan asked. Vegeta's ears twitched.

"Hmm. Ember, how about you? Ahsoka asked.

'Our enemy is here. But where' Vegeta questioned trying to heighten his senses

"I hear the stomp in his step, he must weigh 500lbs minimum" Ember stated. Vegeta looked around unable to find the source.

"Hmph, clever girl" Logan muttered.

"Well this poses a problem"Ahsoka said. Then suddenly Ahsoka noticing Vegeta's concern.

"Whats wrong Vegeta?" Ahsoka asked becoming increasingly concerned.

Vegeta glared back.

"Well if this is the case then I propose we stay" Logan said smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous" Darius said then turning his attention back towards Ahsoka.

'Damn I should've suspected' Vegeta thought back towards Logan.

"I'm sorry but your journey ends hear" Logan said as he leaped at Ahsoka from behind bearing his silver metallic claws. He never made contact as he was met with a chi blast to the face from Vegeta.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Ember exclaimed.

"A spy? How did I not sense it?" Ahsoka asked in utter shock.

"The dark side is much more powerful" Logan said standing up. Everyone watched in horror as half of his face turned from bone, to muscle, then to skin.

"Creepy" Sam said summing up everyone else's thoughts.

"You cant kill me" Logan stated with a wicked grin as he prepared to pounce again. Everyone prepared to attack him.

"No, this one is mine" Ahsoka stated, using the force to snap her two lightsabers off her hilt. Everyone else backed down. The sabers ignited with a whirl of blue and green.

"I thought the Jedi were peaceful?" Logan mocked.

"I don't do betrayal" Ahsoka stated coldly. Logan then lunged at Ahsoka. Taking swipe after swipe at her. As Ahsoka saw her opening to take off Logan's arm, she came to a cruel realization. His Adamantium claws blocked the saber.

"One thing a saber can't cut through as he swiped at her, leaving three deep searing lines on her right cheek. As he was about to land the killing blow his arm was stopped in midair.

"You shall spill no blood today" Vegeta said standing between him and a fallen Ahsoka.

"We'll see monkey" Logan said taking his swipe at Vegeta. The blow landed but no damage.

"Your claws pierce nothing but my patience" Vegeta said as he grabbed the arm and with one swift pull tore Logan's right arm clear off his body. Logan meant to scream but when his mouth opened nothing came out.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Danny said holding his stomach.

"That makes two of us" Darius said immobilized by fear.

"You die now" Vegeta said holding his palm to Logan's forehead. And with one large flash of light Logan was gone. Vegeta turned to look at everyone else who to say the least were fear stricken.

"Are you all going to stare or do we move?" Vegeta said wiping the dust off.

"We move" Sam said and she hurriedly walked forward to Vegeta.

"But some of us still can't fly" Darius said as he snapped himself back to reality.

"Everyone put their hand on my back" Vegeta said as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"But why?" Ahsoka asked as she but her lightsabers back on their hilts.

"It's a trick, my rival taught me. Just shut up and do it" Vegeta said as he grabbed three of Logan's claws left in the debris. Everyone obliged. The next thing everyone knew they were on the shore with a massive ruined city in front of them.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jules asked looking around in amazement.

"One of Kakarot's tricks I happened to pick up" Vegeta said.

"OK, call me the crazy one for asking, but what just happened in the past 10 minutes?" Danny asked.

"With a force of their magnitude, we should've expected they would be aware of our presence and try to sabotage us" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well how can we trust each other if one of us might turn on the rest at any second?" Ember said.

"Guess we go on faith" Jules uttered as he walked towards the ruined city.

"He's right we move forward" Vegeta said simply as he followed. The rest of the group followed suit.

"So where are we Darius?" Danny asked.

"The ruins of the mega-city Luca. It was once a metropolis of sports and leisure, a place to forget ones problems" Darius explained.

"Doesn't look like much of a pleasure destination now" Danny said facetiously.

"The darkness that has consumed this planet is to blame. The city-state of Luca fell literally overnight.

'And we're going to have to face this? Way to get my hopes up' Danny thought.

"That's the stadium up there" Darius said pointing.

"Excellent we go there?" Vegeta said.

"But why? theres nothing there of any importance. Just empty seats and rubble" Darius said confused.

"Before we go anywhere I want to know exactly what I have to work with. I don't want to walk into a fight without knowing what my allies can do" Vegeta said.

"What precisely are you proposing?" Raven asked.

"You have telekinetic abilities, do I really have to answer?" Vegeta said as the group approached the stadium.

"I'm hoping I'm mistaken" Raven said with a grimaced look on her face.

"Mistaken of what may I ask?" Starfire asked. Vegeta let out a heavy sigh.

"Training, I want to know the extent of your abilities before we put them to practical use. Your task will be to knock me down" Vegeta said as the group walked through the entrance.

"Um is that really necessary I assure you we can all be off great assistance to you" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Yeah why waste strength here when we can go fight them" Ember said.

"None of you are ready, you'll all die" Vegeta said coldly.

"He's right, we must prepare for the coming storm if we're to survive it" Ahsoka said breaking her silence. Everyone nodded. The next passing moments were silent up until they reached the inside of the arena.

"This is it" Darius said as everyone took notice of the shattered rubble everywhere.

"This will do nicely" Vegeta said as he raised his hands towards the center of the arena. And with a flash of light he cleared out the center area of rubble. "Follow me" Vegeta said as he flew down to the center. Everyone obliged by either flight or being carried down by someone who could fly.

"So what exactly does this training entail?" Sam asked.

"Well first off you're not fighting me, you're too weak and have close to no control of any powers you have" Vegeta said plainly.

"Um excuse me mister high and mighty but may I ask who hell you're talking too?" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry you'll get you're crack at me in due time" Vegeta said cracking a smile. " In the mean time You need to be trained by the boy over here. He knows your powers, I don't" Vegeta said.

'Great, I don't get to fight him' Danny thought smiling.

"Which means you go first, so you can train her quicker, and so I can get an understanding of your powers" Vegeta said pointing to Danny.

"Fuck" Danny said out loud.

"Good luck" Ember said smiling as she slowly backed away.

"Great, I love my luck" Danny said as he turned to face Vegeta.

"Ready to start when you are" Vegeta said.

"What exactly do I need to do ?" Danny asked,

"If you knock me down you win" Vegeta said.

"Easy enough I guess" Danny said.

"Start" Vegeta said.

"Alright I'm going ghost!" Danny said as the rings formed at his feet and head, meeting at the center.

"Do you have any idea why he says that?" Jules asked.

"Not a clue, I always just thought he was mildly crazy" Ember said as she began tuning her guitar.

Danny then flew full force at Vegeta thrusting his leg at his head. Vegeta dodged easily.

"Huh?" Danny said in bewilderment leaving his leg hang in mid-air.

"Surely you can move faster" Vegeta said.

"What 112mph wasn't fast enough?" Danny said hopping back.

"Not even close" Vegeta said as he took to the offensive. Grabbing Danny's arm and throwing him across the arena into the upper seats.

"Damn" Darius said watching the young half fly through the air.

"OK now I'm starting to get pissed" Danny said slowly standing up. He felt warmth above his lip. Rubbing his face he found his nose was bleeding." Well at least it's not broken" Danny said wiping off the blood.

"I'm waiting" Vegeta yelled out.

"OK tough guy, try fighting someone you can't see" Danny said smirking as he became intangible.

'Hmm weird, his energy signature totally vanished' Vegeta thought.

"Hard to fight what you can't see, isn't it?" Danny said laughing.

"Alright you have me intrigued, the problem is I can still hear your breathing" Vegeta said.

"Oh really then where am I?" Danny asked as he continued to gloat.

"Stupid...Cocky" Sam muttered under her breath.

"Right there" Vegeta said pointing into what appeared to be empty space. Danny froze.

"You must learn to use all your senses if you are to become stronger" Vegeta said launching a flurry of chi blasts into the area he was pointing. Danny quickly flew right behind Vegeta.

'Great he doesn't see me' Danny thought as he gathered energy for a large ghost ray. Right before he launched the blast at Vegeta's back, he became tangible again. Vegeta took quick notice and spun around to plant a knee into his stomach.

"GAH!" Danny could only muster as the wind completely swept out of him, as well as his ghost form.

"Your mistake was giving up your element of surprise, although with me you never had one. You'll do well with espionage either way, and if my senses are correct the girl is even stronger" Vegeta said looking over at a startled Sam.

"You don't have to hit so hard" Danny said slowly getting up and struggling to get the words out.

"What are you talking about? I tapped you" Vegeta said as he walked back to the center. "Jedi!' Vegeta called. Ahsoka's ears perked up.

"My lightsabers will mortally wound you" Ahsoka said plainly.

"Well if we want to use todays earlier reference then how about we assume I can handle that plasma stick" Vegeta said as he held up one arm. Concentrating his energy into that arm it began to glow until chi pulsed throughout his forearm.

'Damn that insufferable man' Ahsoka thought as she used the force to retrieve her lightsabers from her hilt and promptly stood in proper Jar'Kai form.

"The rules remain the same child" Vegeta said putting one arm behind his back.

"Child?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Come on" Vegeta said. Ahsoka launched at Vegeta swinging her first saber at him only to have it blocked by his arm.

"What the hell?" Ahsoka said taking a step back.

"It's unbecoming of a Jedi to cuss" Vegeta said poking at her reserve exterior.

"How did you do that, there's no element that can withstand the heat of a light saber" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"You've never fought a Saiyan, have you?" Vegeta said getting back into a defensive stance, except this time he encompassed his other arm in energy. Ahsoka looked down at her lightsabers then back at Vegeta.

"We'll see how tough those arms are" Ahsoka said with a more determined look on her face.

"Come at me with everything you got, leave back nothing" Vegeta said raising his arms to attack.

Ahsoka wasted no time and attacked full force. Sprinting towards Vegeta. She raised her palm and force pushed him back about 20 feet. When he landed he was met with Ahsoka striking with a flurry of blows from both sides. With each glancing blow, sparks flew off from the kinetic energy between her sabers and Vegeta's chi. Ahsoka followed the Jar'Kai form all the way to its 5th form as she tried striking Vegeta, but with every strike she either missed her mark or was met with a parry.

"Quite aggressive I'd say" Darius remarked watching Ahsoka high octane attack.

"She'll run out of energy soon at that rate" Jules said.

"I think she knows that" Raven stated.

"Why would she waste her energy like that?" Jules asked.

"I think it's strategy. She knows how powerful Vegeta is. If she comes out with a reserved attack, she'll never win. She's hoping at that fast pace, he'll make a mistake. Decent strategy I'd say" Raven explained.

"And what if he doesn't" Jules asked.

"She's screwed" Darius said bluntly. Raven nodded.

"Well lets hope her strategy works" Jules said. Darius put his hand over his goatee in deliberation.

'Aggressive yes, but why are they moving so slow' Darius thought.

Meanwhile back to the fight itself.

"I can feel you anger my dear, you're drawing power from it; quite unbecoming of a Jedi" Vegeta said.

"Shut up, you're just prodding at my patience" Ahsoka said as they jumped from debris to broken debris as the duel raged on.

"Your energy is draining, your anger is your source of power, USE IT!" Vegeta said as he finally went of the offensive. Ahsoka slowly back peddling trying to match every blow but finding it increasingly difficult to do so.

"Your voice just speaks through the dark side" Ahsoka said as she thrust through the blurring attacks to land a blow to Vegeta's shoulder grazing the top.

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta said as he placed out his palm and blasted Ahsoka to the ground 15 feet away, her lightsabers falling away her out of reach. Ahsoka leaned up on her shoulders, shaken from the blast she took to her chest.

"I sense the evil in you" Ahsoka said.

"Yes you do, but this is why you're order is doomed to fail. I'm going to tell you a story. I once met a Saiyan named Kakarot. He was supposed to destroy this planet, but when he got here, he loved life in a way we normal Saiyans didn't. He defeated me that day, and I dedicated my life to becoming more powerful than him. Kakarot would later become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. But he had a fault that I helped him overcome. He was too compassionate. Let me ask you something, do you love life?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka said standing up.

"Enough that you would kill for it?" Vegeta asked again. Ahsoka was taken back by the statement.

"Kakarot would defeat his greatest adversaries and then let them live. Which later down the road costs the lives of the people he loved. This is where he had an epiphany. It's OK to be angry, to fight, to kill for the right cause. Because Ahsoka there are beings of pure evil. Beings that will not stop, that will not relent until you and everything you love is scorched from existence" Do you understand?" Vegeta said letting the energy release from his arms.

"There is always good, even when it's most dark" Ahsoka responded.

"Maybe so, but for the sake of existence, don't make that assumption, that's why you didn't see the subtle intentions of Logan. This enemy will do whatever is necessary to defeat you, even turning your allies against you. You must learn to walk the line of both words. Use the dark side to uphold the laws of the light. To fight without passion of what you're fighting for is a cause not worth fighting for" Vegeta explained.

"The ends justify the means, you say?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes, now gather your weapons, rocker chick get over here" Vegeta stated pointing to Ember.

"Oh excuse me Mr. High and all fucking mighty" Ember said is disgust.

"As I do appreciate the cocky satire, what can you do?" Vegeta asked.

"My music is my strength" Ember said with guitar in hand.

"Well lets see what you got" Vegeta said standing in his defensive position.

"Gladly" Ember said as she started playing her guitar.

_All of my hate cannot be bound , I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

light began surrounding Ember swirling upwards.

_No, you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming _

The energy became more violent.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
Wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground _

Ember flew at Vegeta lightning fast, landing kick after kick onto Vegeta's chest and back. Vegeta grimaced at the strength of the kicks as he put a hand out to prevent him from falling over.

'The music makes her stronger' Vegeta thought recovering himself.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

Vegeta flips backwards as Ember swings her guitar where he was.

_You think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

"Hmm she's playing the music without strumming the guitar" Vegeta said under his breathe.

_You take your turn lashing out at me_  
_I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me _

"Unorthodox way of fighting, I'd say" Jules said.

"Hmph" Darius muttered. 'Beautiful' He thought.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

Ember attacked Vegeta in full force as her guitar glowed a dark blue color._  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

'Hmm this is getting more entertaining with each opponent' Vegeta thought smiling.

_  
No, you can try to tear me down_

Ember's hair began burning more violently.

_  
Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming _

She swung her head around using her burning pony tail as a fiery whip. Vegeta recoiled by grabbing her hair and tossing her into the debris, only to catch her footing and fire an ecto-plasmic blast towards him. Much to his surprise.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

'She's proving to be more fun than I thought' Vegeta thought.

_  
I'm above you, smiling at you drown, drown, drown_

She continued her relentless assault on Vegeta, both of whom sparred to a stalemate up till this point.

_  
Wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

"She was never this powerful when I fought her" Danny said watching on.

_  
And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

"Perhaps we need research our enemies closer when we get back" Sam said.

"Come now women, I wanted a match, not a performance from a songstress" Vegeta said tempting her.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me _

_"_My so angry" Vegeta said launching himself at Ember.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

They began exchanging blows, each becoming more powerful than the last.

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

"Thats good, use your anger" Vegeta said continuing his calm demeanor.

_No, you can try to tear me down_

"He's using the same tactic he used against you" Raven said turning to Ahsoka.

_Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming_

"It appears so" Ahsoka said studying the match.

_All my friends are gone, they died_

The fight that appeared to be a stalemate started favoring the side of Vegeta slightly.

_They all screamed and cried_

"You're starting to tire, how does it feel to be alive" Vegeta said poking at her.

_I'm gonna take you down, gonna take you down_

'This is no good, I've seen that look before, and that path didn't end well' Ahsoka thought looking at Ember.

_Gonna take you down, gonna take you down_

_All of my hate cannot be bound  
will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
No, you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming_

Vegeta then found his opening to attack and landed his punch to her wrist holding the guitar. As the guitar flew out of her hands he landed a kick to her shoulder sending her in the opposite direction.

"Good enough for now" Vegeta said brushing the dirt of his clothes. Ember stood up and walked over to grab her guitar.

"Not to bad yourself. For a monkey that is" Ember said returning the insult for earlier.

"Just curious, how did you play that guitar without playing it with your hands?" Vegeta asked.

"The guitar and I are one, it might as well be another limb to me. Therefore I use it like any other limb, it works with my mind" Ember explained.

"I see, and it makes you stronger?" Vegeta asked.

"More than you can begin to imagine" Ember said as she sat back down on a boulder.

"Very well, whose next" Vegeta asked.

"I might as well entertain you" Darius said stepping forward.

"Alright then" Vegeta said falling back into his defensive stance.

"Let's make it fair shall we?" Darius asked.

"Oh how will we do that" Vegeta inquired.

"Ahsoka, your lightsabers" Darius yelled.

"Sure kid" Ahsoka said tossing them over to him with the help of the force.

"I want to make this interesting" Darius said as he ignited both blades.

"You saw that those don't work on me" Vegeta said.

"One of them is for you" Darius said throwing one of them at Vegeta.

"Interesting you think you'll win?" Vegeta said bemused.

"I'm the greatest duelist in the land, you have no hope" Darius said smiling. He then raised the blade back and up to the side of his head, with the blade pointed at Vegeta. His other hand out towards Vegeta.

"Alright then let's go" Vegeta said.

"He knows Soresu?" Ahsoka said quietly as she looked on intently.

Their duel began. Vegeta then slowly walked towards him as he spun the saber around in his hand with increasing speed. As he reached Darius he brought his saber down onto Darius from over head, which he blocked, the force of the blow being powerful enough to make him lean back to absorb the blow. He then returned with a series of quick and precise blows to cause Vegeta to quickly be on the defensive. As Vegeta thrusted each time with immense power, Darius was able to counter with quick parries to deflect the power and easy counter.

"Not bad, but your wasting your breath" Vegeta said as he quickly spun with multiple blows ranging from leg to head.

"You're stronger than me Vegeta, I concede that, but I choose to pick battles I know I can win, and I know I'm the better duelist" Darius said as he quickly deflected each blow.

Darius then jumped up quickly into the air and landed a kick to the back of Vegeta's neck causing him to fall forward, as Darius came down his lightsaber grazed the middle of Vegeta's back, causing Vegeta to growl.

"What's wrong Vegeta, you said you were going to train me" Darius said standing in base stance.

"Your Saiyan Demeanor is showing more and more with each passing moment" Vegeta said smiling as he turned around with a flurry of attacks ranging in strength speed and location. Darius able to parry everyone of Vegeta's attack. Just before Vegeta was able to land another blow Darius quickly grazed Vegeta's wrist causing him to drop his weapon. Darius then quickly took Vegeta's legs out from under him with a leg sweep, causing Vegeta to fall on his back. Everyone else stood in amazement as Darius did what they could not.

"Damn" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"Now it's time your lesson. Though you could kill me if you want too, you have a dangerous tendency for underestimation. Great brawn is nothing compared to great intelligence, and your folly hinders you're ability for great battle tactics" Darius said as he picked up the lightsabers and tossed them back to Ahsoka.

"Smart boy, but to each his own, you're overconfidence is your weakness. In a real battle I'll just blow you away and maybe keep your sword as a souvenir. You need to harness you're actual fighting skills if you want to survive" Vegeta said as he flipped to his feet.

"Maybe so but I still won" Darius said smiling.

"Alright everyone this portion of training is over. I recommend you continue on your own, we're going to be here for a little while" Vegeta said as he flew out of the stadium and into the city ruins.

"Sounds like fun" Darius sighed as he made his way to the city himself. Everyone else followed Darius. Ahsoka followed Vegeta.

A/N Sooooooo what do ya think so far? Leave some feedback... I'm a sucker for reviews and they entice me to actually sit down this stuff.


	8. realizations

Disclaimer-do I really need to keep putting in lame disclaimers. I own the idea not the tools.

"Sire your spy has failed" A voice said from the darkness. Yu Yevon stands emotionless.

"They are proving to be most troublesome" Yu Yevon said.

"Our lord will not tolerate this failure" The voice says.

"And you dare lecture me?" Yu Yevon says turning around swiftly.

"I dare speak the truth, nothing more" The voice says.

"They will be dealt with, that is my matter to handle" Yu Yevon said.

"Allow me to take our grand armies to crush them" The voice said. Yu Yevon glared at the voices' tattered orange and blue clothes.

"You seek to gain favor I see" Yu Yevon says.

"Yes, I know them, one all too well. They will fall" The voice said.

"No, we will test their faith first. I have something unique planned for them" Yu Yevon says.

"Very Well" The voice says disappearing into the darkness.

"Found you finally" Ahsoka said as she saw his figure from across the room of the run down hotel.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found" Vegeta said opening of a unlabeled bottle.

"And what is that" Ahsoka asked pointing it out. Vegeta reached out with the bottle.

"Try it" Vegeta said. Ahsoka took one sip and cringed at the burning sensation running down her throat.

"A leader should be of sober mind" Ahsoka said as if mantra.

"A lecture?" Vegeta asked.

"Call it advice, now pour me a glass" Ahsoka said almost demanding.

"Whatever" Vegeta said as he grabbed two glasses from a cupboard and pour the brown liquid.

"We need to talk now" Ahsoka said as she sipped her glass.

"Do we now?" Vegeta said half disinterested.

"I see your sparring and training tactics. You're implementing the dark sides will upon them. It's not the way we are going to survive this" Ahsoka explained.

"That's the difference between you and I. You seek to survive, and I seek to win" Vegeta said.

"Yes, surviving is all we can do. The winner of a war is the one who survives it all" Ahsoka said.

"Then go hide" Vegeta said flatly as he finished his cup and poured another glass..

"That's not what I meant. I see how your acting. A mere padawan can see that you are flooded with emotions. All you wanted was to go home, but now you're questioning fighting for a higher purpose" Ahsoka said

"And?" Vegeta asked.

"The dark side consumes you slowly, if you drag the rest down with you we are doomed" Ahsoka said as the tone of her voice fell.

"Ahsoka, I am working with a Tamaranian with strength equal to mine but a heart so soft she couldn't harm a fly. A dark mage whose magic is as dark as the evil we fight; a large Scotsman of sorts with an ax, a Saiyan who can't harness his power properly. Two kids who can mimic ghosts, a half dead musician, and a Jedi knight along with myself. And now I'm supposed to go against an army that has already conquered a galaxy. You tell me what should be done" Vegeta said coldly.

"I can get reinforcements, just give me time" Ahsoka said finishing her glass.

"Well until they're standing in front of me I'm going to work with what I got" Vegeta said. Ahsoka sighed.

"How do you know Shaak Ti?" Ahsoka said.

"Don't go there" Vegeta said refilling Ahsoka's glass.

"I also take it you don't want me to leave" Ahsoka said.

"Even a Saiyan needs some company" Vegeta said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Cheers to Darius for putting that jerk in his place" Jules said from behind the bar. Ember, Darius, Raven, and Starfire raised their drinks.

"You sure you should be drinking?" Raven asked Starfire recalling the last incident.

"I shall pace myself much better" Starfire said chirpy tone of voice.

"Right" Raven said as she drank her tea.

"Hey Ember, why don't you play some music?" Jules said.

"I wasn't aware I was the entertainment for this trip" Ember said.

"Well I'm electing on behalf of the group" Jules said. Ember looked around to the others.

"Yes please. Music would be most wonderful" Starfire said with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Very well what do you want to hear?" Ember said grabbing her guitar.

"Surprise us" Darius said pouring himself another drink.

"Fine, but next time I'm charging at the door" Ember said tuning her guitar.

_I want to believe in myself once again  
So I dream of a man whose hopes never end  
To kiss with a girl who's as lovely as you  
I'd give you my heart, if you gave me the truth_

"This is a unique sound" Darius said.

"It's a genre from old Boston, about her time I'd say. Can't remember what it's called though" Jules said.

_And for every tear that is lost from an eye  
I'd dig me a well where no man could destroy  
I want to believe in a freedom that's bold  
But all I remember is the freedom of old_

"Very cheerful I'd say" Starfire said bobbing her head from side to side.

_Well I lost me a wife, so I found me a plane  
Flew all the way to California  
This mess in my head is a mess getting out  
Ya drink too much coffee, I drink too much stout  
_

"Kind of sad if you listen to the lyrics" Raven said drinking her tea.

"Oh please honey. Hear have this" Jules said grabbing her tea and pouring a dark brown whiskey into it.

_  
But after a while, when my mouth's not so dry  
I'll dance up a storm, sure life's looking fine  
_

"I don't drink" Raven said.

_But as darkness falls, I return to my bed  
Don't ask me more questions, don't fuck with my head  
_

"You do now" Jules said. Raven looked down at her modified tea

'Eh what the hell' She thought as she drank.

_  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule  
_

"So I managed to control when I change to my ghost form" Sam said.

"That's good, now we need to work on actual attacks" Danny said

"Ember plays a decent acoustic guitar" Sam said looking back at Ember.

"I would hope so, it is her forte after all" Danny chuckled.

"It's at least better than the bubble gum shit she put out when she tried to take over" Sam said.

_  
The buildings they shake but my heart it beats still  
Oh mother of Jesus, I feel pretty ill  
I want to go home where my feet both feel safe  
But there ain't no jobs in the old free state  
_

"If you ask me I think she enjoys it" Darius said eavesdropping on Danny and Sam's conversation.

"I'd say so" Danny said.

_  
So I must remain in my new adopted land  
I'm doing the best, Hell I'm doin' all I can  
So next time you see me, don't ask for my name  
For I am the King and sure long may I reign  
_

"Hey Danny I was wondering" Sam started.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Well when we came to this world, I became half ghost like you. But also she became half alive like me. What I wonder is why she doesn't revert to her normal self" Sam wondered.

"I don't know" Danny said.

_  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule  
_

"I may have a theory" Darius said

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"She left that life behind a long time ago. No sense in bringing it back now" Darius said.

"Makes sense I guess" Sam said finishing her drink.

_  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule _

"The truth is I don't have a living side anymore, or at least any worth bringing out again" Ember said as she grabbed her own drink. "Hey barkeep. If I'm going to be the fucking entertainment then why don't you bring that bottle over here" Ember yelled.

"I don't give a damn what he thought, everything about this Padme screams disaster" Vegeta said.

"Well you gotta admit he's got the right I would think" Ahsoka said.

"Doesn't that go against orders?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well there's no order now" Ahsoka said.

"Either way this Anakin guy does. But lets go over the facts. He and Padme go to Naboo. She convinces him to go to Tatooine, against strict orders from the council. He ends up slaughtering a whole village over his mother. Then once they get busted they are told to stay there and not go to Geonosis where the Jedi are staging a rescue of Kenobi. But no Padme insists on going so he has to go. He gets captured and nearly killed in a coliseum, then in rage over Padme, he lost his right arm in a duel to defend this woman. Am I correct?" Vegeta asked pouring out the rest of the bottles contents before grabbing another.

"My head is spinning, I cannot think clearly" Ahsoka said as Vegeta filled her empty cup.

"I'll take that as an admission of being wrong" Vegeta said. Ahsoka gave him a glare, noticing that this is the first time he had lightened up since they met.

"So you're trying to kill me aren't you?" Ahsoka asked looking at her full glass of liquor.

"We have enough alcohol in this town to kill a Saiyan battalion, we should put it to use, it softens the spirit" Vegeta remarked.

"Alcohol goes against the Jedi code" Ahsoka said staring at her glass.

"Your order is no more. And plus I have to lead a bunch of kids into a conflict which will very well destroy them even upon victory. Alcohol is the only oping mechanism I can offer them" Vegeta said.

"I suppose, but I'd rather you didn't call me a kid" Ahsoka said sipping her glass.

"You look no older than 16, your a child" Vegeta said.

"Jedi age slower than typical sentiments. I'm 26 years of age. You can tell if you trust your senses" Ahsoka explained. Vegeta stared intently for several seconds.

"I suppose so" Vegeta said polishing off his glass and pouring another.

"I've told you about my history, now I want yours. How do you know Shaak Ti?" Ahsoka asked. Vegeta glared.

"What do you want to know?" Vegeta said taking another sip of his drink.

"Starting from the beginning would be nice" Ahsoka said. Vegeta sighed.

"She was sent to stop a civil dispute on Rhen Var many years back. She had just become a Jedi knight. Little did she now I was the source of the dispute. I decided to eradicate the planet, after a tough battle on another planet. I needed to blow off steam" Vegeta explained.

"Wow your a dick" Ahsoka said bluntly before trying to catch her tongue.

"I never said I was a nice guy" Vegeta said.

"I suppose you didn't" Ahsoka replied.

"Well long story short I eradicated the task force she brought, but she was clever enough to destroy my ship, so I couldn't get off the planet. And in my attack I destroyed her ship. Leaving us marooned on a frozen planet" Vegeta explained.

"Sounds like fun" Ahsoka remarked finishing her drink and pouring another one.

"Yeah well, we we're there for three months, she trained me in some basic Jedi arts at my request, and I provided food and shelter. Slowly we became companions" Vegeta explained.

"How so?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm a skilled hunter, and a small chi blast made a cave for us" Vegeta said.

"I meant the companion part" Ahsoka said.

"It's best you didn't ask" Vegeta said.

"How did you both stay warm?" Ahsoka asked.

"We were COMPANIONS" Vegeta said finishing his drink and pouring another one.

"Ah point taken" Ahsoka said.

"Well long story short, she was rescued by some short green looking creature with a weird ass way of talking. And I was able to barter safe passage off the planet to a planet called Ryloth where I was able to get in touch with others" Vegeta explained.

"Hmm kind of funny story I'd say" Ahsoka chuckled.

"If you say so Vegeta said"

Meanwhile back at the bar. Danny, Starfire, Starfire, and Raven sat at the bar.

"So what now I wonder?" Raven asked breaking the silence.

"No idea, I just hope our friends are OK" Starfire said somberly.

"No reason to be down Starfire, if your friends are like Danny and I's, we'll run into them soon" Sam said optimistically.

"Blind faith is a quaint thing" Raven said.

"No, I'm sure of it. They'll be OK, I know Tucker, he'll be OK" Sam said.

"There's a much more likely chance to the contrary" Raven said.

"You don't have to say it like that" Starfire said closing her eyes.

"Either way, we don't know. As of now we can't worry about the unknowns. All we can do is worry about the problems we can see" Danny said looking over to Raven.

"I suppose you're right" Raven said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Does anyone know what happened to Darius, Jules or Ember?" Sam asked.

"Can't say, Jules said something about finding better liquor, and Darius and Ember I have no idea" Danny said looking around.

"I will go seek out Jules" Starfire said as she began to float away. Everyone turned and stared. "Too make sure he is well and not harmed" Starfire said quickly as she floated around the corner.

"You don't suppose?" Sam began to ask. Danny chuckled.

"Hey Raven, I think your friend has a thing for gingersnaps" Danny said finishing his drink.

"I'd say so" Sam added.

"It's all for the better I suppose" Raven said.

"How do ya figure?" Danny asked.

"Same reason for the alcohol. We face a tumultuous journey. If my father is truly involved, then I can promise you that you will see and face things that will haunt you for the rest of your lives, and more likely than not, take your life as well. In the end all we have is each other for the time being. And anything that can take the edge off" Raven explained grabbing the bottle from across the bar, as a substitute for her now cold tea.

"And I thought I cold outlook on life" Sam said quietly under her breath.

Meanwhile on the roof of the building Ember stood alone staring at the moon and the stars.

'Reality bites' She thought as she let out a heavy sigh. She then took her guitar and put it in front of her on the ledge.

Meanwhile Darius walked up to her sensing her unrest. But froze in his tracks when he saw a bright blue energy engulf her body.

'She does this a lot doesn't she" He thought watching her.

_I feel you, washing over me  
I touch you, like broken glass under my feet  
Carefully, taking hold of my heart  
Slowly, Searing, tearing it apart....tearing it apart  
_

_"_I don't think she knows I'm here" Darius said under his breath.

_  
WITH THESE TEARS I CRY  
LORD KNOWS I TRIED  
NOW HOW CAN I LET GO  
WHEN YOU DWELL IN THE SHADOWS OF MY HEART  
_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. He's a mortal, and I am a... I shouldn't be bound to temptations of the flesh' She thought before continuing.

_  
Maybe you can't remember, something you'd never forget  
Something you needed to know, is something I'll always regret  
Now I stand here broken, the love I wanted you never held to  
No no.. you brought me down to my knees  
And I went through hell for you...through hell for you  
_

'the turmoil in her voice. I feel kind of bad.' Darius thought as he noticed her emotions we're played out in perfect synchronization with the energy flowing throughout her as she screamed into the night.

_  
WITH THESE TEARS I CRY  
LORD KNOWS I TRIED  
NOW HOW CAN I LET GO  
WHEN YOU DWELL IN THE SHADOWS OF MY HEART..NO NO NO...  
_

'God I feel as though I should say something' Darius thought.

_  
Dwell in the shadows of my heart, slowly tearing me apart  
Dwell in the shadows of my heart, slowly tearing me apart_

_Dwell in the shadows of my heart, slowly tearing me apart_

_Dwell in the shadows of my heart, slowly tearing me apart_

_  
WITH THESE TEARS I CRY  
LORD KNOWS I TRIED  
NOW HOW CAN I LET GO  
WHEN YOU DWELL IN THE SHADOWS OF MY HEART_

Now how can I let go..when you dwell in the shadows of my heart.

As she finished Darius stood in amazement as her energy still flowed vibrantly through her even after the song finished. She continued to stare into the distance.

'Damn it Darius, you're better than this. SAY SOMETHING' His mind screamed.

"Ever heard of knocking" Ember said turning around. Darius found himself at a continued loss of words as she stood there, her blue flame like hair burning intensely, her energy merely an extension of that. And the most noticeable feature was the black flames where her eyes were, now blowing violently. Darius stepped forward.

"I... Um.... I mean.. I didn't mean too" Darius stammered.

"Speak your mind" She said as she calmed her emotions, letting the fires in her eyes go out, and the energy slowly dissipating.

"I saw you were slightly distressed when you left. I was just checking in to make sure you were okay" He said slowly, making sure he got his wording right.

"It's none of your concern" Ember said. Darius looked intently as she looked away once she spoke.

"You're a poor liar" Darius said calling her bluff.

"You shouldn't..." Ember said trailing off.

"But I want too, I'll come clean if you will" Darius said. Ember's interest perked up.

"Fine but you're first" Ember said. Darius paused for a second and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. My name is Darius Kobrakai. I am no one special. My friend Jules and I were orphaned when we were too small to remember. We've spent our whole lives trying to figure out a way to defeat the evil that has befallen our world. And we've seen many great men come and go trying to defeat them. We came to Baaj to train, and become strong enough to return to create an army powerful enough to take our land back. And then you all showed up. Being a historian myself I thought it as a blessing. So I brought you here with the hopes that you could save us. To us it didn't matter why you helped, whether it was for the promise to go home or to actually help us. Jule's and I just want to rid this world of the evil that infects it. We make ourselves out to be something greater than what we really are sometimes. When in the end all we want is to make a difference and bring pride and honor to our names on behalf of our home" Darius explained keeping his head down. Ember took her finger and lifted it up for him.

"Whenever you speak the truth, always look the other in their eyes. Truth shows conviction, deceit dissolves it" Ember said giving him a reassuring look.

"Thanks"Darius said smiling.

"So now tell me the important aspect" Ember said. Darius froze for a second and then realized what she meant.

"I can't say why, but over the previous week or so I've... developed.... a strong attraction to you. I can't help but feel..." Darius said.

"Stop" Ember said cutting him off.

"Sorry I know I shouldn't have" Darius said.

"No, before you continue there is something you must know" Ember said.

"Go ahead" Darius said looking slightly confused.

"You may think you know me, but your records are incomplete. I was human once a long time ago, long before the time your records claim I come from. I was an entertainer for a society long but forgotten to history. I died in heartache, when my world was destroyed by an invading tribe. But I was given new life in the next. For my death came from defending the patrons who adored me so much. For that I was allowed special place in the afterlife" Ember explained.

"That's very noble, I don't know what to say" Darius said.

"Say nothing I'm not finished with this. I tell you this because I see how you feel about me. But I'm not your typical girl. When I died I was made into something greater than you will ever understand. For lack of better terms, I am a demi-goddess. I have complete and total control of music, it's music and the emotions of others that supply my power. You are a mortal however, and interrelations between man and the divine are frowned upon" Ember explained. Darius stared wide eyed.

"I don't know what to say" Darius said in a state of shock.

"I'll understand if you walk away now" Ember said as she turned away. Darius looked down for a moment and then came to a realization.

"Ember, what you are will never change who you are. I don't give a damn if your a goddess or a peasant women, you are whom you are, and thats the person I want to get to no better" Darius said.

'Here goes nothing' He thought.

Ember turned around to say something. But was cut off when her lips met with his. A state of shock filled her at first but slowly let her emotions flow out. Her energy flowed not only through her now, but through Darius as well. Completely encircling them as the kiss continued. Their embrace became tighter as Darius began to feel Ember's emotions as well as his own. The fire of Ember's hair and the potent energy of the encounter lit up the night.

Vegeta slowly sipped his drink as he watched Ahsoka stare at her glass intently as her head laid flat on the table.

"Have you ever noticed how interesting liquid is. It's solid yet you can pass your hand through it" Ahsoka said.

"I think it's time for you to rest" Vegeta said.

"Absolutely not!" Ahsoka said standing up or at least attempting too.

"Yeah, you can't even stand, go to sleep" Vegeta said as he stood up to help her.

"I am a Jedi, and my endurance outlasts all" Ahsoka said pointing her finger in the air with pride.

"Oh yeah the high and all mighty Jedi. How could I forget" Vegeta said sarcastically. Ahsoka dropped to one knee. Vegeta rushed over so she didn't fall completely over.

"I'm fine, I'm cool" Ahsoka said with one eye open.

"Yeah of course you are" Vegeta said as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the nearby bed, and plopped her down, then walked away.

"Vegeta" Ahsoka was barely able to mutter out. Vegeta stopped.

"What?" He said maintaining his usual demeanor.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep" She said mustering up the strength to lift her head up.

"You're fine, now sleep" Vegeta said as he attempted to turn around.

"Please. I'm cold" Ahsoka asked.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as he heard voices in the back of his mind from long ago.

_I'm cold and so are you Vegeta, now get over it_

"Fine" Vegeta said as he walked over and sat on one end of the bed as so he could lean against the wall. Ahsoka crawled over and laid on his lap between his legs, her head resting on his lower thigh.

'What did I tell ya. You'll drown before you drink a Saiyan under the table' Vegeta said as he closed his eyes.

A/N so how am I doing thus far? Reviews? I really could use the feedback for motivation and future concepts. Sooo yeah hit me up with a review


End file.
